Beautifully Broken
by Nicole2513
Summary: “Where’s Leon and Letty?” “They're long gone!” Letty and Leon are found in Mexico and are forced to keep running losing contact with Dom and the rest of the team in the process. What happens when they finally reunite years later? What’s changed? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Beautifully Broken

**Author:** Nikki2513 (Me)

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

**Summary:** "Where's Leon and Letty?" "Their long gone!" Letty and Leon are found in Mexico and are forced to keep running; losing contact with Dom and the rest of the team in the process. What happens when they finally reunite years later? What's changed?

**

* * *

****Chapter One**

It only took a few hours for us to get over the border and once we cleared the border we were quick to get to the beach house. Leon and I just wanted to sleep, especially after I flipped my car. I just wanted to sleep until I was all healed. I have to admit flipping my car scared me half to death. My first thought was I wasn't going to make it and if I was I would be in pretty bad shape. Thankfully it was only some cuts and bruises.

The drive back to Echo Park after they took Vince off in the helicopter was a quiet one. No one knew what to say and we were all worried. Worried about where Jesse was. Worried about Vince and if he was going to make it. Once we did make it back to the house Leon and I quickly packed as much stuff as we could and hit the highway. Our destination was Mexico.

We finally pulled up to the house. It was dark and quiet and you could hear the ocean in the background. I opened the door and crept out of the car slowly, still in pain from the earlier events. Leon tried to help me but I bitterly pushed him away not excepting his help. I wasn't crippled I could do it on my own. Finally, I stood up and began to limp my way to the door. Leon beat me to the front door and unlocked it for me before he went out to the car to grab our stuff.

I sat down on the closest thing to me; the couch and took a deep breath. My body was exhausted; I needed a shower and maybe a good meal. I closed my eyes and all I could see were flashes of the day's earlier events. My hands started to shake slightly and tears started to fill my closed eyes.

"Letty?" Leon asked softly. "What?" I croaked out.

"Do you want me to run you a bath so you can get cleaned up?" I nodded.

I listened as his boots stomped up the stairs. After a minute I could hear the water turn on. I opened my eyes and repeatedly blinked to stop myself from crying. Once he was done; Leon returned downstairs. He helped me stand up and helped me up to the bathroom where he set my duffel bag down and closed the door softly as he left me alone. I sighed and slowly stripped of my clothes. I stood in front of the mirror in the nude and looked over my battered body. Bruises were forming over my ribs and stomach. Once fresh scratches were now scabbed over with dried blood, my lip was swollen. I looked like someone threw me down a flight of stairs. If only it were just that.

Finally, I stepped into the tub and sat down slowly letting the warm water relax my muscles. Taking my time I slowly washed over my body until I was all clean.

When I walked back downstairs, I found Leon sitting on the couch drinking out of a bottle of vodka. It was too tempting so I sat next to him and reached over silently asking for a drink. He handed the bottle over along with some aspirin. I was thankful for both. We stayed like that for the next hour not once moving. In front of us on the coffee table lay his cell phone. Dom hasn't called yet and both of us were anxious to know if Vince was okay or if they had found Jesse yet. Finally around two in the morning I called it a night. I walked upstairs and made my way to the room Dom and I were supposed to share. I lay down in the bed and welcomed a deep slumber.

The next afternoon Leon and I went shopping at a small market for food. I was thankful that my abuela had taught me Spanish as a little girl or Leon and I would have never made it past the checkout counter. We only got a few things like corona, lunch meats and cheeses, bread and some cereal.

I wasn't as sore today as I was last night. I've been taking aspirin regularly and the pain is a tolerable one. Once we were finished we put the bags in the car and started our short journey back to the house.

"Leon, who is that in the driveway?" I asked nervously. There was a black four door with tinted windows sitting in front of the house.

"Shit!" He said hitting the gas.

We sped past the house quickly but, not before I got a chance to see the license plate. It was the cops. Instantly, I started to shake and get teary eyed. This was it, we were done. They found us and now we're going to spend the next few years behind bars.

"Don't worry Let; I'm not letting them take us." Leon said trying to sound reassuring.

I nodded and took a few deep breaths as tears silently fell down my cheeks. Why did I have to get involved with the heists? I regretted it with every ounce of my being but, there was no turning back now. We were wanted criminals on the run.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered.

"We'll have to just keep running." Leon said not trying to hold back.

There was no point in saying anything else because that's how it would have to be. We either go back to the house, and get caught or we keep running. We chose the second option.

* * *

Just to clear a couple things up so there is no confusion. Letty and Leon started running one day after arriving in Mexico and they went by the beach house every day for a week to check and see if the rest of them have gotten there yet. Dominic and them showed up two weeks after the heists so Leon and Letty had already left for Cabo a week before, leaving their phone in the ocean. So that's why they can't get a hold of them.

Anyways, I hope you like. Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think and if I should continue!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here is the next part for those of you who are reading. I will not post anymore though until I get some reviews... If you like it let me know!!! I promise the next part is a lot longer and more interesting!! Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Yo Dom, how long until we get there?" Vince asked impatiently.

"About another two hours man." Dom said blankly.

Vince sighed heavily and laid his head against the cool window. Dominic looked in the back seat to check on a sleeping Jesse before he sped up slightly trying to get there quicker.

It's been almost two weeks since the heists. Those two weeks have been hell on Dominic. His best friend almost died but, thankfully started to slowly heal after about a week. Jesse was a whole different story. He crashed three times at the hospital and they had thought they lost him until by some miracle his heart started pumping again. He was still in bad shape but, they allowed him to go home that morning so Vince and Dominic took the opportunity to get out of the country while they still could.

It was now dark out and both of the guys were sleeping. Dominic took this opportunity to think about things. To hopefully clear his mind and there was nothing stopping him so he cracked his window and got comfortable as he sped down the open highway.

The last words she said to him still echoed in his head. It was just a simple "Goodbye Dominic." But, the way it sounded scared him. It sounded like they would never see each other again. Letty had looked at him with tears in her eyes as the car pulled away. He had really fucked up this time and his family was almost torn apart because of it. He had let his greed get the best of him; got too cocky and thought he was invisible. Now, two of his family members were injured. No, three of them were injured and it all rested on his head.

Finally, they made it to the beach house. Dom was confused when he pulled up and there wasn't a car in the driveway. He shrugged it off and opened the door. The noise caused both of the guys to wake up and groggily follow Dom into the house. They all walked into the dark house and looked around for the light switch; Vince finally found one.

"Letty? Leon?" Dom yelled. No answer.

"Maybe they went out." Vince suggested. Dominic agreed once he went upstairs and found Letty's stuff around their bedroom. Their stuff was still here so they were obviously just out doing something. Dominic took a shower and went to bed; finally getting the first decent nights sleep in a while.

* * *

Leon and I drove past the beach house everyday for a week waiting for Dom and everyone else to show up and they never did. We didn't even think about going back to the house. Luckily, Leon had emptied out his savings account before we left so at least we had money to get by. We were staying in a hotel a few towns over. We even bought a few outfits so we had clothes to wear. Leon and I decided we were going to Cabo next and that's where we were most likely going to stay. But just so we didn't have any chance in the cops finding us we were now next to the ocean getting ready to throw the cell phone in the water. This was our last string of communication with Dominic. Once this cell phone was gone we could no longer get in touch with Dom nor could he get a hold of us.

I looked over at Leon once more; he nodded grimly and stared ahead. I took a deep breath and threw the phone as far as I could. It landed with a loud splash. I slowly trailed behind Leon back to the car we had stocked up on drinks and snacks for our trip. It still hurt not knowing about Jesse or Vince and I could tell every time I looked at Leon that he regretted leaving Jesse behind. But, the whole team was very loyal to each other we knew that Jesse was in good hands.

* * *

"Where do you think they are?" Jesse asked.

"We've been here for over twenty-four hours Dom and they haven't showed up. Their shit is still here!" Vince threw in.

"I know! But, how am I supposed to know?" He said in frustration. "Letty's clothes are still here so they couldn't have gone too damn far."

"What if the cops got them?" Jesse said nervously.

"I really don't see that happening." Dom said shaking his head. "Maybe they just went on a getaway." He suggested.

"This was the fucking getaway!" Vince yelled.

Dom shook his head and gulped his beer. It was agitating him that he didn't know where they were. He had tried calling them non stop but all he got was Leon's voicemail. Where could they have gone? It was still an option that they went away to party for a couple of days but, would they really leave without leaving a note?

Dom missed Letty like crazy. He could tell by the look in her eyes that things were not going to be the same. He was almost certain that the look in her eyes contained hate. He knew she had a right to be mad just like the rest of them did. When he left for Mexico he had expected to walk through the doors and find Letty and Leon waiting for them but, they weren't. All he wanted at this point was for Letty to come back and tell him they were still together and that everything was going to be okay; even if it was a lie.

That day never came though; because days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok here is the next part Hopefully it's a little more interesting... PLEASE REVIEW! I won't update until I get at least five reviews!! I want to know how you feel about this story... hehe.

* * *

**Chapter Three **

I swayed slightly to the music as I continued to put my hair into a ponytail. Leon and I had to be at work in less than a half hour. We both worked at this huge nightclub where we both bartended and sometimes he was a bouncer. I had to admit though, when you put aside all of the sluts and perverts it was really good money and in less than two months we had enough money to rent a two-bedroom house just a few blocks from the beach. We had done our best to make it 'home' but, deep down we both knew that home was in Los Angeles.

I slipped on my short shorts and a black tank top with the club logo on the front. I threw on my flip flops and went in search of Leon.

It's been over six months since we came to Cabo. At first we stayed in a run down hotel until we both found our jobs and saved up money. We had to basically start over from scratch. Leon and I had to get new cars, a new house and furnish it and hell even new wardrobes. There was a struggle at first but, now that we've gotten on our feet things have been running smoothly.

I accepted the fact that Dom and I are over. Sure we never came to a decision but, it's been six months with no contact what so ever and there is no way Dominic has kept it in his pants for that long. I loved him with all my heart I really did but, now that Leon and I moved away even if we did see them anytime soon Dom wouldn't just let me jump back into his bed. It was hard at first not being able to talk to him but, day after day it got easier and I fell into our new routine and I got over him.

In a way I'm happy that it happened. Ever since we've been in Cabo I've been experiencing new things and I guess you could say I've been finding myself. Down here no one knew who I was so I didn't have to constantly scowl or chase off whores. I didn't have to live up to a certain reputation. Down here we were just Letty and Leon. No one knew our past, that we were racers or wanted criminals.

Don't get me wrong I loved my old life. The racing, parties, everything always seemed to move a thousand miles a minute and I was right there keeping up with it but, now I've slowed down. Stuck my toes in the sand and just watched the sunset.

Leon has changed a lot too. Now he's just a sweet, caring guy. He always was a sweet guy but, it's kind of hard to explain. He's a great help around the house too. We take turns cooking and cleaning. I guess you could say the whole heist thing was very humbling. We learned that we weren't invisible and that we couldn't take things for granted. We've both worked hard to get where we are today and I'm very proud of myself and Leon for that. Our friendship is on a whole new level now because it's just the two of us. Before it was always Dom and Letty and no one came between that but now Leon is my best friend and I really don't think I could make it without him. He's like my other half.

We pulled into the employee parking lot just shy of being late. It was dark out and the music could be heard from outside. We both walked through the back door and clocked in before we walked out to the bar. We didn't take a deep breath first we just both jumped into taking orders

"I think we should go back." Vince said walking out into the garage.

It was a hot afternoon and the guys had decided to work on the cars in the garage. Jesse was finally healed enough to do what he wanted and Vince's arm had healed. It still hurt him a lot but now it wasn't an open wound.

"Why?" Dominic asked. _He knew why_.

"Because man, it's been six months. They ain't coming back." He replied; his tone wasn't angry just disappointed.

They waited around for six months anxious for Leon and Letty to just show up one day. They were bored down here and missing LA more and more everyday. Dominic talked to Mia at least once a week; she informed him that the garage was closed down for the time being and the store was still going strong. Just about a month ago she broke the news to Dom that Brian had come back asking for a second chance. He was pissed at first but, then he felt relieved because his baby sister was no longer alone in the house. Brian had even told them it was safe to come home but, they didn't believe him. They had assumed it was a trap to catch them.

(Dom's POV)

I was still angry with Letty for just taking off and leaving me. How could they do that to us? We were family and they just up and left without any explanation. I know they aren't behind bars because I had Jess look it up. We even tried to find them but, the search came up empty. For six months I've laid in bed at night going through a maze of 'what ifs'.

What if they were having an affair behind my back? That one has stuck in my head more than anything. I mean why else would two of my best friends just take off unless there was a reason? I really don't know what to think anymore. I've learned to go on day by day without them. Some days its tough and other days it's like they never existed.

By the time our shift had ended I was feeling a little drunk. The men down here loved to buy you drinks and you had to take it out of respect. So after about ten shots I was definitely buzzed. Once we got home I went upstairs to my room and locked myself in. I just felt down for some reason almost like a mood swing. One minute I was fine and now I'm just missing Dominic and missing everyone else. Before I knew it; tears were burning my cheeks. I hadn't cried in six months and I guess now would be the time I got it all out.

Seven months ago life was perfect. We were racing, running the garage, partying but, then there was the heists. He said one more, the mother load and then it would be all over. How could we all think that nothing would go wrong? Everything that could have went wrong, did. We still don't know what happened to Jesse or if Vince lived. What if Leon and I didn't have to keep running? Maybe we could have just stayed away for a few days and then went back. But what about Dominic? Why didn't they come to the beach house? We checked everyday for a week and there wasn't any sign of them. All I could think is that they got caught and were now rotting away in some jail.

I quickly wiped my eyes as I heard my bedroom door open. I turned around slightly to find Leon looking at me with concern.

"Are you okay girl?" He asked with his raspy voice. I nodded quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I choked out.

Before I could react Leon was by my side and hugging me close to his body. Fresh tears started rolling down my cheeks and I unconsciously grasped on to him as if he was my life line. He soothingly ran his hand over my hair and repeatedly whispered 'It'll be okay' in my ear.

"Want to tell me what's bothering you?" He asked lowly.

"I just miss them is all. I don't really know why I'm breaking down like this it just sort of happened." I said.

"Well, a lot has happened it was only a matter of time before everything got to you. You can only pretend everything is okay for so long." He replied. How did he know? Had he broke down too or was he just trying to make me feel better?

"Yeah, I know, I just wished things went differently. I wish we knew what happened to Jesse or too Vince ya know?" I said wiping my eyes. The tears had finally stopped.

"Well how about this we'll save up for about a month and then we'll go to the beach house." He reasoned with me. I looked at him with shocked eyes.

"Really?" I asked almost child like.

"Of course, I just want to see that smile again." He smiled sweetly at him.

That statement made me smile. I couldn't help it; Leon just always knew how to cheer me up. Neither of us spoke while we just smiled like idiots to each other. I don't know what possessed me but, I leaned forward and kissed him! At first he didn't kiss back but he relaxed and we shared a passionate kiss. A moan escaped my throat and that's when he pulled away panting slightly.

"Whoa, what are we doing?" He whispered.

"Kissing." I said simply. If only it were that simple.

"No, I mean you're Dom's girl. He's my best friend and I couldn't do that to him." He said backing away from me.

"I…I." Before I said anything else I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in.

I threw myself on the floor and held my head in my hands. What the hell just happened?


	4. Chapter 4

Okay sorry if this is short but, my brother recently moved in and I can't find alone time to write. It's actually 2:45 in the morning and I need to be awake at 7am so feel loved! And just for me taking my time out of my sleepy time you should all review I didn't get the five reviews I had wanted last chapter I only got four... so show some love and leave me a review. Also, I recommend you all listen to the band Paramore, I was listening to both of their albums while writing this chapter. Lol. It didn't really give me any inspiration I just love the band haha. PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Oh my god! It's so great to see you guys! You look great!" Mia said running out of the Toretto house. Dominic, Vince and Jesse had just pulled up after a long drive back to Los Angeles. She hugged each one of them tight and held them at arms length as she did a once over to make sure each one was safe and sound. Mia had always been the motherly type; she didn't know how much she missed taking care of those guys until they were gone, good thing Brian was around at least it didn't drive her crazy being by herself.

Dominic was hesitant to leave because in the back of his head he kept thinking that as soon as they left to come home Letty and Leon would show up at the beach house looking for them. He knew it was a hopeless thought though; he had to think realistically here and he knew that they weren't coming back. Well, at least not anytime soon because, if they were then they would've been here by now. Dom also knew that they would be back… eventually and they would hopefully have a reasonable explanation to their disappearance.

After the welcome home hug Dominic came face to face with Brian. Standing toe to toe they held an intense stare, tension started rising around them. Mia quiet and silently praying that her older brother didn't kill him with his bare hands. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise when Dom held his hand out to Brian. The blond man had nodded and smiled before taking his hand and shaking it.

"Thanks for looking after my sister." Dominic said hoarsely. Brian nodded.

Brian had said a silent prayer before he turned to Vince. He couldn't quite make out his facial expression; it looked like a pissed, relieved one. Brian slowly held out his hand but, before Vince shook it he did what was to be expected; he hit him! Right in the middle of his chest he had hit him and it knocked the wind out of Brian.

"Could've been worse." Brian muttered looking at Vince. This time Vince held out his hand for Brian who eyed him carefully before reaching out and shaking it.

"This is all you brought?" Mia asked looking at the three bags sitting on the curb.

"No we're gonna go back in about a month and get the rest of it. We just wanted to get home." Vince said rubbing his arm. "Now what's for dinner?" He grinned. Yup, the boys were back.

Dominic turned the door knob slowly; the door popped open and he hesitantly entered his old bedroom, his old life. The room still smelt faintly of her perfume and he could see a few pieces of her clothing folded neatly on the chair in the corner. Mia must have came in and cleaned up because that's one thing they never cared about was a clean room and he noted that the bed was now neatly made and when it was him and Letty the bed was never made. They never saw the point since it was just going to get messed up again later. He let his duffel bag fall to the floor with a muffled thump and he walked around almost as if this were the first time in this room.

Pictures of the two of them were taped across the mirror; her leather cuff bracelet lay on the top of the dresser next to a bottle of her lotion. Dominic shut his eyes momentarily and just took a deep breath. Having all of her stuff around here was just going to make things worse.

He returned a few minutes later with a few boxes and one after another he slowly began to put her things in the boxes. He stared intently at each picture as he removed it and then set it softly in the box. An hour later he had successfully packed all of her things in the boxes and stacked them in the back of the closet. He had to stop himself from breaking down a few times but, he had managed to keep things as light as they could be. After all he just returned home and now he wanted nothing more than to sit down and eat a hot meal and catch up with his baby sister. He could dwell over her later.

----------------------------------

I turned on the shower and hoped that Leon would get the hint and get out of my room. I didn't dare face him after what I just did it would be too awkward. I sighed and stripped of my clothing figuring it would be easier to just take a shower instead of pretending to take one. Once, I was all clean I exited the shower and realized I had no clothes with me. Mentally kicking myself in the ass I picked up the big towel and wrapped it around my body. I picked up my discarded clothes and walked to the door. I unlocked it slowly and opened it; sticking my head out of the door I looked for Leon and found no sign of him. Quickly I rushed across the hall and into my room.

I just in surprise when I saw him, sitting at the end of my bed. What the hell was I supposed to do now? I'm standing practically naked in front of my best friend whom I had kissed a little while ago. But, then I started thinking, why was he still in my room anyways?

I stood in front of his awkwardly holding my towel tight, not taking any chances of a wardrobe malfunction. He was staring intently at my eyes. Finally, I formed a thought but, it wouldn't come out instead my mouth formed and 'O' shape as if I were about to talk but, I never did. Losing my balance a little bit I took a step forward to steady myself as I looked down at my feet not wanting to meet his eyes. For him to tell me that I made a stupid mistake and that things would be awkward between us now.

Finally, Leon had stood and I thanked the lord above that he was leaving.

"I…I." He mumbled. I looked up at him in question and realized he was a lot closer than I thought; only about a foot away from me. Leon looked like he was battling himself over something. I tightened my towel once more and went to turn towards my dresser but, he stopped me. His hand held my arm in a tight grip.

Before I could protest his lips were on mine; he pulled me close and wrapped his arm around my waist while his other hand was wrapped in my wet hair. Unconsciously, I kissed him back savoring his kisses. A small moan escaped my lips and I released the grip on my towel and brought my arms up and around his neck pulling him even closer to me. Leon was taking small steps trying not to trip us while he made his way to what I assumed was my bed. I stumbled forward and silently screamed when I fell on top of him; the kiss had been broken and now we were looking at each other again.

His look was different now it was full of hunger and passion and possibly even love. This time I had no hesitation. I dipped down and kissed him again as his hands ran up my towel…


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews and I agree, I'm a huge Dotty fan but, my Dotty muse is kinda slow and I wanted to try something new I've written Dom/Letty, Vince/Letty, and a Letty/Jesse friendship and I thought I'd try a Letty/Leon story. There will not be Dotty in this story but thats okay! PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!!!!

P.s. Sorry if it's short.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"I've never actually just cuddled afterwards." I whispered hoarsely; my head was lying on his shoulder while my hand was over his fast paced heart. He grunted softly in reply and pulled me closer. I kissed his collar bone and closed my eyes.

Our bodies were tangled together while the ceiling fan blew cool air over our half exposed bodies. I was trying my best to keep from falling asleep; Leon was rubbing my lower back and I could feel his pulse on my forehead.

"Where does this leave us?" He asked. I thought about it for a moment before I answered. Where did this leave us? I don't sleep with just anybody hell, he's only my third. It felt so right, kissing him, cuddling with him. Was I starting to slowly fall for him? Could we make it work? Eventually we would have to reunite with the team and how would Dom take to me being with one of his best friends? My guess, he'd be pretty pissed off.

"Well I don't have sex with just anyone." I said lightly.

"Yeah, me either." He chuckled softly. "So I must be special."

"And I must be special also." I replied.

"Yeah, that you definitely are…" I heard him mumble. I smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

"Did you go pick up the parts we ordered?" Dominic asked Brian. Realization hit him and he stormed out of the garage cursing to himself. Dom laughed and returned to working on the car that he'd been working on all day. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with it but, he had to get it running right before five this afternoon. 

Finally he had fixed the problem just before the owner showed to pick it up. He stopped short when his eye sight was met with a small petite girl, she was beautiful; sandy blond hair, tan skin. She was wearing a white sun dress with flip flops and her hair was pulled back in a simple pony tail. She looked casual and simple yet, well put together and elegant. Dominic's eye bulged as he stared at this very pretty girl.

"I'm here to pick up my car." The girl said pretty confidently, while pointing to the car that had given Dom hell all afternoon. Dominic nodded politely. "Follow me." He said with a small smile. She followed him to the front desk where Dominic rang up the total.

"You know that car gave me hell right?" Dom smirked.

"Yeah, I know she's one pesky car." The blond replied, matching his smirk.

"It's a she?" Dominic grinned. The blond shrugged.

"What do I owe ya?" She finally asked; her wallet was in her hands.

"One hundred even, I'm Dominic by the way." He said casually.

"Addison." She said handing him five twenty dollar bills. "Thanks." She grabbed the keys that were lying on the counter and without another word she got into her newly fixed car and drove away.

"Addison huh? I like that." He mumbled to himself before going to the café for some food. That girl was just something else.

* * *

(Weeks Later) 

"Yo brother let's get this done and over with!" Vince yelled.

He was waiting outside getting ready to head back to Mexico so the guys could pick up the rest of their stuff. He wasn't worried about going to Mexico he just didn't want to drive all that way again but, he'd make some exception for this because everyone, including Mia and Brian were going to stay for the weekend; they felt a small vacation could do them some good. Also Mia had secretly plotted with Jesse to try and find Letty and Leon while they were down there. For weeks on end all she heard was her brother talking about the blond Addison from the shop; Mia was happy that her brother had something to take his mind off of Letty but the fact still remained that they were family and they belonged back in LA with the rest of the team.

Mia also felt since Dom was getting so into Addison that if Letty and Leon were to come back maybe Addison could distract him enough so no one would lose any limbs. She had to slow herself down though, sure her brother had talked non stop about Addison but, in reality there was nothing to talk about. Dominic hadn't seen her since the day she came to pick up her car so Mia had to stop herself from getting to far ahead. How could Mia have a girl that no one knew distract Dom? Eh, she'd figure that out later.

They arrived back to the beach house hours later and the first thing they did was get into their suits and hit the beach with a cooler of corona.

* * *

"Baby, did we wanna make our way to the beach house this weekend?" Leon asked slightly yelling so Letty heard him in the other room. They had been saving as much money from their checks this whole entire month and Leon felt they had enough to go. 

"Yeah, sure," Was her reply. "Let's wait until Sunday though because I made plans with Blake on Saturday." Blake was a girl that Letty had met while working at the club. She too was from LA, and had moved down to Mexico for a reason she hadn't shared with Letty yet but, she had taking a liking to the girl and they hung out regularly as well as worked together.

"Alright we'll leave early Sunday morning then sound good?" Leon said from the living room. Letty was in the kitchen making them a quick dinner before work. Leon had to admit though he was very nervous; what if they were there and Letty went back to Dominic? Not only would he be heart broken but, they'd have to pretend like nothing was wrong. Leon had fallen in love with Letty this past month and felt he could very well spend the rest of his life with her. She made him want to change his playboy ways and settle down and he did. They were living like newlyweds in Cabo San Lucas, Mexico and he'd hoped it'd always stay like this. They were taking things at a medium speed but, they were definitely together and they weren't afraid to make it public.

"Sounds great!" She replied happily. A few minutes later Letty called him into the kitchen and they both sat at the small bar and ate the meal she had prepared.

* * *

"What do you have so far?" Mia whispered. 

Jesse was lying on the beach busily typing on his laptop and Mia had snuck out of Brian's arms to get the update on Letty and Leon. Jesse shook his head in disappointment.

"Nothing, so far but I did find some evidence that they stuck around in Mexico now I just have to find out where they are today." He replied.

"Alright, well keep checking." Mia said smiling and trying to keep the mood light. She stood up, readjusted her bikini and walked back over to Brian who welcomed her with open arms. She gladly sat between legs and allowed him to wrap his arms around her.

"What was that all about huh?" He accused playfully.

"Nothing, nothing." She grinned even though he probably couldn't see it.

"What do you have up your sleeve?" He asked.

"Nothing much but, if it works out you'll see soon enough."

Mia hoped and prayed that Jesse found them before they had to leave back to LA. Then maybe when they returned, the two missing members would be returning also.


	6. Chapter 6

So I realized that since there is no Dotty I may lose readers but, I'm willing to take that chance hehe. We will have some Dotty interaction eventually because they'll eventually have to reunite and I'm sure sparks and fists will fly!!! Anyways, I hope you're enjoying this even though it's not Dotty. I know many of you are wanting them to see each other again this chapter once Leon and Letty get to the beach house but, sadly they won't. But, hopefully soon they'll all get back together. PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!!!!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"So what are you doing tomorrow, want to get together?" Blake yelled loudly over the music.

She and Letty were in the very same club they worked at and it made you wonder why they would want to be at their job when they weren't working. The answer was simple, the drinks were free.

"Can't, Leon and I are going to Baja." Letty replied, downing a shot.

"Why?" Blake asked out of curiosity. Letty shrugged and chose not to answer.

They continued to drink and dance until the early morning. When they finally decided to leave, Letty called Leon and asked him to pick them up since they were both in bad shape and could not drive. Letty and Blake waited outside of the club while they laughed and giggled over nothing at all, they were both very drunk. Leon pulled up a few minutes later and exited the car with a grin on his face. Those two were hilarious when you put them together with alcohol. He helped the girls into the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Can you drop me off at my place?" Blake asked. They all shared a laugh when they remembered the last time this had happened. Blake ended up passing out on Letty and Leon's kitchen floor and the two of them cruelly left her there until she woke up the next morning. Once Leon helped Blake stumble into her apartment, he returned to the car and made his way towards their house. It would probably end up being a long night.

--------------------------------------

Sunday morning rolled around and Mia had lost all hope at finding them. They were leaving for LA by late evening. This whole weekend had kept her anxious and nervous as her stomach literally did flips waiting and hoping that every time Jesse came into the room he would be bearing good news. She had also forced herself to have a good time also because she didn't get vacations like this often so she was sure to get a great tan and spend some time with her man.

Mia had busied herself with cleaning up the house so it could be locked up for good this time. They would not be returning to this house anytime soon so she had to make sure it was spotless and organized, eventually they'd have to return for a second vacation right?

"Mia!" Jesse yelled running into the kitchen. She was crouched inside the fridge scrubbing it and when he yelled it scared her and she hit her head on the top of the inside. Jesse cringed and looked at her with sorry eyes. "I'm so sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay. What?" She asked, wondering why he was storming through the house like a mad man.

"I think I've found them!" He whispered happily. Mia grinned and motioned for him to follow her outside. Once they were both out on the back porch swing, Jesse perched his laptop on his knees and clicked a few keys before he pointed for Mia to look.

"I just randomly, out of desperation entered her name into a search engine and I got a hit at this night club in Cabo. Apparently, our Letty girl is pretty famous there." Jesse grinned. "Get this, Leon works there too!"

"How did you find that out?" Mia asked, raising her eyebrow, he shrugged. "So where do they live?"

"Well, I don't know but, since I've got a pretty good idea of the area I can get a better search. I'll search through Cabo." Jesse said entering some info into the computer. "Nope, nothing." Jesse said disappointedly.

"Don't worry; even when we're back in LA we can keep looking okay?" Mia said, trying to sound reassuring.

Well, the two missing family members weren't coming back yet.

------------------------------------

"Morning." Letty groaned walking into the kitchen; Leon smiled and kissed her forehead while handing her a mug of coffee. She was well hung over form the night before but, her body could handle it. It was nothing a couple of aspirin and some coffee couldn't fix. "So what time are we going to leave?" She asked sipping the hot liquids.

"Whenever you're dressed." Leon said simply. She rolled her eyes and walked towards the stairs.

"I'll take that as a hint." She said walking up the stairs. A minute later Leon heard the shower turn on; he smiled to himself and shook his head.

------------------------------------

"Hey guys, I think we're just about done here. Want to get a head start back to LA?" Dom asked sitting around the table, looking at his family. One by one, Dom looked at his family. First was Vince, who nodded in agreement, he hated taking the trip down here even though it wasn't that long. After the accident his body just couldn't stay in the same spot for that long. Next were Mia and Brian who both agreed and then there was Jesse who looked upset but, he had agreed then hung his head.

"Alright, we'll leave in about thirty minutes then." Dominic said standing up. He moved up the stairs to grab his bags but, when he saw Letty's duffel bag sitting in the corner he fought over if he should bring it back to LA or not.

Finally after staring at the bag for about five minutes he decided he'd bring it back since there was no point in leaving anything here. Carefully he picked it up and walked over to his own stuff and grabbed it. Slowly he walked downstairs and made his way outside to his car where he deposited the stuff into his almost full trunk. He took a deep breath and let it go almost as if it were a relief to get her stuff out of his hands. Dom ran his sweaty palms over his pant legs before entering the house once again. He found everyone standing in the living room with bags at their feet.

"Ready?" He asked. They all nodded and grabbed their bags.

Mia looked around sadly; this was it, they were leaving. Letty and Leon were in Mexico somewhere possibly just a few hours away but, they couldn't find them. They could be just right down the road and now she'll never know because they were leaving this retreat and heading back to their lives. Mia watched as the guys all walked out of the door. She followed slowly and stopped at the doorway; she turned around and did a once over of the room before she sadly shut the door and locked it.

Brian saw Mia from the porch and knew something was bothering her and he had a pretty good idea what it was about but, Mia hadn't volunteered to give him information. He was quick to hug her once she was at arms distance. She sighed and welcomed his embrace.

After a minute she pulled away and retreated to the passenger seat of Brian's car. He was quick to follow suit since the guys were getting impatient and only waiting on him and Mia. After a couple of hours of silence Brian was getting anxious to know what was bothering Mia. She hadn't said a word since they got in the car and it was started to worry him so he finally decided he was going to ask her.

"So you want to tell me what's bothering you?" He asked softly.

Mia was silent for a brief while before she answered. "We tried to find them." She replied.

"And you didn't find them?" He asked but, quickly regretted it. He knew they didn't since she was so upset. If Mia had found them then she would be too happy for words.

"Well, they work at a popular nightclub in Cabo but, we couldn't find a house address." She said with a long sigh.

"Well, why couldn't you just show up at their job?" He said.

"There wouldn't have been time; we just found that out a couple of hours ago. We'll get to them one day." Mia said closing her eyes and leaning her head against the cool window. Brian looked at his love with sad eyes before returning his sight towards the front just in time to see they were about to hit the border. What a welcome home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok this is part one of chapter seven I know it's crazy short but that ending seemed to fit best for this particular piece so I'll update again soon and you must admit I've been updating alot lately so give me lotsa reviews!!! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Part One **

"This place is completely cleaned out." Letty said in surprise.

They had arrived at the beach house around two in the afternoon. They let themselves in with their key. They hadn't known if some random person came in and cleaned it out or if it had been Dominic and the team. The first thought she had was Dominic and the rest of them had come back and cleaned the place up. Maybe they were all doing just fine without them. Maybe they didn't need her and Leon after all. Letty eyed the house carefully wishing that maybe they were here, maybe they were just hiding.

"Yeah, Mia was definitely here." Leon laughed looking around.

"How long ago do you think they were here?" Letty asked walking up the stairs. Leon followed behind. Letty made her way to the room Dominic and her were supposed to share in hopes of finding her stuff. She looked top to bottom in that room to find it empty.

"That fucker better have my stuff." Letty said smiling just a bit. "Gosh I can't fucking believe we missed them." She hissed.

"Well, we can't really tell how long ago it was." Leon said scanning through the doorway to his bedroom. Finally having enough of looking at a completely empty house they made their way downstairs. When Letty reached the bottom of the stairs her nose caught a smell that got her thinking.

"You smell that?" She asked.

"No, just some cleaning products maybe." Leon said shrugging.

"Exactly, they've been here sometime this weekend. If it were longer we wouldn't be able to smell the cleaning products." She said with confidence.

"Well, baby maybe you should become a crime scene investigator." Leon said sarcastically. She scowled at him and he raised his hands in defeat while laughing at her. Letty moved into the kitchen to find it in proper order, hell it looked better than the first time Leon and her had come here. Letty opened the fridge and freezer to find it empty when she closed it she was very surprised to find a picture taped to it.

"Leon, come here!" She yelled. He ran into the kitchen hoping nothing was wrong, what he found was his girlfriend on the verge of tears holding a picture in her hand. It was a picture in front of the water with Dom, Vince, Mia, Jesse and Brian all standing close together smiling wide; Brian was standing behind Mia with his arms wrapped around Mia's waist and Vince had Jesse in a loose headlock. Letty laughed and eyed Dominic carefully, he was smiling yet, it looked semi fake. The smile didn't quite make it too his eyes. Her breath hitched when Leon wrapped his arms around her middle and laid his chin on her shoulder.

"Look, there's Jesse and Vince…" She whispered happily.

"And Brian?" He asked; she laughed and nodded.

Unconsciously she flipped the picture over not really expecting to find anything but, grinned when the whole back of the picture was filled with writing.

(Letty's POV)

The first thing I saw was the date on the picture.

"Le, they were here yesterday!" I yelled seriously.

"What?!" He asked in shock. We were just one day off from seeing our family. "Well, what does the rest of it say?" He asked me, I nodded and started to read.

"I don't know what the chances are that you'll get this but, I'm giving it a try. Mia and I tried finding you and we actually did find out where you worked but we were leaving Sunday afternoon so we didn't have time. Look, I'll just keep this short. Vince and I are fine. We miss you guys, please come home." I said aloud and at the bottom was Jesse's signature; this time I couldn't stop the tears. These were tears of happiness Jesse was okay, Vince was alive and they missed them.

"Hey Le?" I whimpered.

"What baby?" He asked softly in my ear.

"Can we go home?"


	8. Chapter 8

Ok here is the next part I worked on it for a while so hopefully it's longer and a little more interesting. I'm happy with all the updates I've been doing lately. Anyways enjoy and please review. I have to sleep now it's almost four in the morning.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Ok…" Leon agreed heavily.

Inside, his heart just dropped to his stomach. If they went home now Letty would probably leave him for Dominic. They two of them had been together for years and the thing that they shared was very different; they were in love. He and Letty have only been together for a little over a month was he supposed to compete with that. But, how could he tell her no? No, they couldn't go home; no they couldn't go to their family. If this was what she wanted, she would get it no matter how heart broken Leon could possibly be.

"Come on; let's get back to the house." Letty said with a sigh; in her hand she still held the photo taken only yesterday of her family. They walked out of the beach house hand in hand.

The ride back to Cabo had been a quiet one. Leon had decided not to talk at all but, instead to think and just drive. He had fallen in love with Letty that was no doubt and he was starting to really enjoy his new life; it could be fast paced like his old life but, also very calmed down so it was a great balance that Leon had learned to love. Sure, there was no doubt that he missed racing and his car but, that all could wait. They were both living in the past instead of the now; right now it was just Leon and Letty; together, starting a new life. But, did they want a new life?

Letty eyed Leon carefully while he concentrated hard on the road. He was gripping the steering wheel so tight she could tell his knuckles would eventually turn white. At first she thought he was pissed off at her but, after doing a lot of thinking she thought that maybe she had figured out why he was so quiet. At that thought her mind drifted to Dominic. Letty knew that if they went back now and told them they were together all hell would break loose. She knew the team would already feel betrayed but, it's double that when it comes to Dom. When she ran down to Mexico she and Dom were still together but, its safe to say they were no longer in a relationship since they hadn't seen each other in over six months. Dominic was stubborn and hot headed and his eyes no one could ever have Letty even if they were not together; let alone a fellow family team member. That to him would be the ultimate betrayal.

Finally after a completely silent drive they arrived back to their house just as it was getting dark. Before Letty made it into the house Leon stopped her.

"I'm going to walk down to the bar okay?" He said giving her a smile.

"Yeah sure, are you okay? You were silent the whole way home." She asked with concern.

"Yes baby I'm fine. I'll be home in a while ok?" He said kissing her cheek and making his way down the sidewalk.

Letty sighed and trekked into the dark living room. She sat down on the couch and flipped on the television but, couldn't seem to concentrate on it. The smile that he had given her was clearly fake and there was no way he was fine after being completely silent for a long drive like that. The last thing she had said was asking him if they could go home. That was it and she knew it but, she hadn't expected him to react that way; she figured he'd be glad to finally quit hiding and just show their faces.

Letty had, had enough after sitting there for over and hour she got up, slipped on her flip flops and left the house, her destination: the bar down the road. When she walked in smoke and alcohol filled her nose and loud music filled her ears. She found Leon sitting at the end of the bar slouched slightly like he was exhausted. In front of him were multiple shot glasses and one in his hand that had just been consumed. She sighed sadly and walked over and sat next to him. He didn't look at her but she knew that he knew she was there. Letty ordered a beer before she started to talk.

"Can we please talk about this? I know why you're upset and I've been doing a lot of thinking so I think we should head back to the house and talk this all out. I don't know if I can handle the silent treatment and fake smiles much longer." She rambled on. Leon finally looked at her with bloodshot eyes.

"I told you I was fine." He said hoarsely.

"Yeah, and that's why you're sitting in a bar getting trashed! You didn't say one word to me on the way home." She said angrily. Letty was never one to make things easy. He was clearly not fine so why tell her he was; she knew better than that and she wanted to resolve this before it got out of hand and with her stubbornness and the alcohol in his system things COULD get out of hand.

"Fine, you wanna talk let's talk." He retorted shooting down another shot.

"Can we do it at home please?" She said in desperation. The last thing she wanted to do was spill her business too the nosy, drunk regulars.

"I'm not done drinking." He stated simply.

"You know what? Fine! When you're ready to fucking talk I'll be at home!" She yelled storming off her stool and out of the bar, leaving her beer untouched. Leon had gladly drunk it for her.

* * *

The next Monday at work I was surprised to find Addison in the parking lot; she was leaning up against the hood of her car with her arms crossed. She didn't look upset but, maybe relieved to see me.

"What can I do for you?" I asked smiling; exiting my car.

"Well, I just turned into a regular." She grinned. "My cars fucked up again."

"Pull her inside." I said.

I unlocked the shop and lifted up the garage door so she could pull her fairly new car inside. Once again I would be stuck working on this car that just loved to give me hell. But, I can't lie I was excited to see Addison in the parking lot. Today, again she was wearing a dress; different from before but, it was a soft, black and white sundress that she had paired with tall wedges that gave her short frame at least a four inch boost. This look was different than from what I was used to seeing around here. Around here girls wore tiny outfits that never kept a secret but, she was completely opposite. Her look was classic and kind of like the girl next store she looked very reserved and conservative. Addison had gorgeous hair; sandy blond and completely pin straight; today she had worn it down and it completely covered her shoulders. I tried hard to keep my mind from thinking naughty thoughts about her but that was tough.

After all it's been a long, long time since I've been with someone and everyday it got harder to control myself. Once her car was pulled inside she exited and handed me the keys with a small smile.

"So what are the symptoms?" I asked lifting up the hood.

"Symptoms?" She asked confused. I chuckled.

"Yeah, what's "she" been doing?" I asked emphasizing 'She' since the previous visit she clarified that this car was a girl.

"Weird noises, stalling every now and then I don't know. I think she's starting to quit on me." She said with a shrug.

"Well, I'll take a look at it. You can stick around or leave it's up to you." I said just as the guys walked in for work.

"I'll stick around; I don't have anything else better to do. If that's okay?" She asked.

"Yup, fine with me; hey guys I want you to meet the new regular…" I said grinning at Addison. "This is Vince and Jesse, guys this is Addison."

She gave them a small wave and sat on the stool that was out of my way while I tried to find out what was wrong with it… again.

* * *

Finally around one in the morning Leon strolled into the house more than drunk. Letty knew by the sounds of his uneven steps that he would be rough to handle. She growled and walked downstairs; how the hell was she supposed to talk to him when he was like this? He hasn't done this in a long time and now she had to fix this fight so they didn't go to bed angry. They met at the bottom of the stairs; she was standing on the bottom stair and that brought her up to Leon's height while they had a glaring contest. Finally, Leon sighed and walked past her and up to the bedroom where he stripped off his clothes and lay in the bed.

"You still wanna talk?" He asked.

He wasn't slurring and he sounded serious so Letty considered it. "It'd be nice." She said softly.

The fights and the making up between her and Leon was very different then her and Dom. With Leon, she couldn't stay mad purposely just to throw gas on the flames. When she was fighting with Leon she remained calm a lot of the times and just tried to be rational about things but, if she ever felt threatened or the need to stand up for herself she never once shyed away. Letty turned off the light and joined him in the bed.

"Why did you get so upset earlier?" She didn't sound forceful but, just truly concerned.

"You asked to go home; it's shook me up a bit." He declared.

He was drunk so Letty would get a lot more out of him then if he were sober. Drunken words were sober thoughts with him and whatever he would hold back while sober, he'd just let right out when he had alcohol in his system.

"Why? Don't you want to go home?" she asked.

"Of course I do but I know as soon as we go back now you'll go back to Dominic and I love you too fucking much. If that happened it would tear me to pieces." He said with a heavy sigh.

She stared intently as he confessed what was really on his mind. Letty had no idea that he felt this strongly about going back. How could he think that she would just leave him for Dominic?

"I…I thought about it and I don't want to go back just yet. All hell would break loose and I'm happy right now so let's postpone it eh?" She asked. He nodded.

Letty smiled and snuggled close to him; giving him a kiss before lying back down. Silence filled the air for minutes until Leon spoke.

"How about we go check up on them?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked sitting up slightly.

"We could go to LA but, we don't have to make our presence known. We'll just check up on them." He replied.

"That works." She said simply; lying back down. "Just let me know when you want to go."

"Alright, night baby, I love you." He whispered, wrapping his arm around her.

"I love you too." She whispered back.


	9. Chapter 9

Here is the next part for you guys. I'm trying to get the ball rolling because I'm no wheres near the end anyways I have a bone to pick with you guys. Last chapter I got one review ONE!!! And thats not good enough for me. This story is on 7 alert lists and on favorites lists too!! I see you guys uh huh! So please, I beg of thee to leave me a review!!! This will not be getting updated until I see some reviews. Also know I take suggestions so if something can get fixed or you want something just leave me some suggestions I'm writing this for you guys not myself! Anyways, I have to sleep now so SEE YA!!!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Girl, I have to admit I haven't had a real home cooked meal in a while." Addison said with a chuckle. Mia stopped chopping the veggies and looked at her in surprise. "What, I can't cook!" Addison said in defense. Mia laughed.

It's been a few weeks since Addison had come back to the shop and ever since she's been hanging out with the team a lot. She and Mia had become close shopping buddies and close friends to all the guys. Addison must have been blind not to see the adoration for her in Dominic's eyes. Mia knew that he would have gone for it a long time ago but, Letty was holding him back. Mia silently snorted; she wasn't even around and she still had an effect on him. But, Mia loved Letty with all her heart she was like a sister to her and nothing would ever change that. She was keeping her faith on finding them one day or just hoping that they come back.

Addison smiled at Mia and watched as she skillfully prepared the food with ease. She admired Mia; she had talent and skills, a family that loved and cared for her, and a great boyfriend who would do anything for her. Addison didn't have much here in LA all of her family was in San Francisco so things could get lonely around here.

"Hey Mia, who are these two?" She asked pointing to the picture on the fridge.

"Letty and Leon." Mia said nonchalantly.

"Are they apart of the team?" She asked not trying to be nosy but, just curious.

"They were." She replied.

"Letty and Dom were together? For how long?" In the picture Dom had his arm around Letty's waist so it was obvious that they were a couple.

"Oh wow…" Mia racked her brain. "Eight, nine years; they got together when Letty was sixteen." Mia said with a proud smile.

"Wow… Where are they now? Will I meet them?" Mia swore this girl was playing twenty questions but, she wouldn't be rude so she answered them with short and sweet answers, not wanting to get into detail.

"We had a situation seven months ago and they had to leave for a while and I guess they just forgot to come back. Jesse and I are trying to find them but, Dominic doesn't know that." Mia said looking at Addison and silently telling her not to tell Dom. Addison nodded in understanding.

Addison decided that was enough questions for now. If Mia wanted to share the rest of it with her one day she would but, they needed to get to know each other a little more before they could just share their life stories. She was doing the same thing; she wasn't proud of her background enough to share it with Dom and the rest of them so she understood.

* * *

"It is taking everything in me not to just jump out of this car and run to that plate of chicken!" Letty said laughing.

They were parked outside of the Toretto house across the road watching from a far as their family enjoyed their famous barbeque. Leon had smiled when he saw Jesse just as obnoxious as can be he was glad Jess had turned back into his old self. Vince was still the same old lug with that scowl still planted firmly on his face. They shared a chuckle every time Vince would scowl at Brian. They both had already established that they had no idea who the blond girl was so they just shrugged it off and watched on with loving eyes. They windows were very tinted and they were glad because once or twice someone from the team had looked over but, they never figured it out.

Letty finally figured out who the blond was. It was Dominic's new girlfriend, she just had this feeling in the pit of her stomach and the way they looked at each other just screamed they were together. In a way she was also relieved because maybe he had found someone who made him happy, God knows he needed some happiness after the heists blew up in his face and she looked like a half decent girl. But, in another way she was kind of jealous. She was very possessive of Dom and did not like seeing other women around him but, she needed to hold those feelings back because she was with Leon now and she was happy.

"Want to get out of here before we're caught?" Leon suggested; Letty nodded in agreement as they pulled away from the curb; unseen.

Thirty minutes later they arrived at their hotel. They had chosen one further from the house so they had a better chance of not getting seen. There were a lot of disadvantages because they were known by a lot of people and if just one person saw them it could get back to Dominic.

"We should stop and get something to eat." Letty said rubbing her stomach.

"Alright; we'll run into a Chinese place really quick." Leon replied turning at the light.

They both exited the car and walked into the place quickly; after waiting about five minutes they had their food and were quick to get out of there and go a few blocks down the road to the hotel. After they had finished dinner they watched a late night movie, snuggled close before falling asleep.

Letty rolled around to consciousness around eleven in the morning. She was surprised to see how late they had slept in but, also relieved because when they left for Mexico later today they would not be returning home because they had a shift at the bar later tonight and they needed all the sleep they could get. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she smiled at a sleeping Leon; he looked so adorable when he slept. Bending down she planted kisses on his cheeks until his eyes finally opened; he smiled instantly.

"It's eleven…" She stated standing up and stretching.

"What?" He said not believing her; she nodded in confirmation before heading to the bathroom for a shower.

By noon they had checked out of their room and made their way to the Toretto market. Letty wanted to check up on them once more before they left to go home and Leon obliged. They watched as Mia and the blond from yesterday sat behind the counter sharing a conversation and laughing hard. Once again Letty found herself jealous; Mia was like her sister and Mia had a new one now that was around to have her girl moments with. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. One day everything was going to be okay and she would have Mia and the rest of her family back.

"Ready to go?" Leon asked sadly.

"Yeah…" She whispered.

Once again they pulled away unseen and now they started their journey back to Mexico; back to their life.

* * *

"Boys, I brought some lunch." Addison sang throughout the garage.

In a hurry all four men came rushing into the main part of the garage like a stampede. She laughed and handed each one of them a bag that contained a sandwich, bag of chips and a soda. They decided to eat outside on the picnic table.

A few minutes into their lunch Hector pulled up wearing his famous grin. He shook hands with all the guys before finding a seat on the picnic table.

"So how's things been around here?" He asked.

"Nothing much man." Dom replied.

"You racing this weekend? I mean I'm sure you are now that Letty and Leon are back." He said smiling.

As if on cue all four of them stopped eating and looked at him like he had grown a second head. Addison was just as interested and she gave him her full attention. Now that all eyes were on Hector he was getting slightly nervous and wondering why everyone was looking at him like that.

"What are you talking about?" Dominic asked gravely.

"One of my boys saw them coming out of the Chinese restaurant on the other side of town..."

Brian looked at them one by one and saw their faces. He silently groaned… this was just great.


	10. Chapter 10

So I realized it's been a while but, work and school are getting the best of me and most of my time. So I'll try to get another chappie up tomorrow and maybe a chapter for 'Shadow' anyways enjoy and leave me lots of reviews... they make me happy!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Are you serious?" Vince asked, "are you sure it was them?"

"Positive man, Frankie said he saw them coming out with a bag of food. They got into a grey car and drove off. I thought you guys knew." Hector explained seriously.

Dominic shook his head, no; they hadn't known they were back. Addison looked over at Dom; he looked mad and possibly getting madder the more it sank in. Without another word Dominic walked into the garage and into his office. Vince and Brian sighed in unison when they heard the door slam loudly.

"Who's going to talk to him?" Brian asked. Vince looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah, and get ourselves killed?" He asked sarcastically.

"I'll go…" Addison mumbled standing up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Jesse yelled but, she ignored him and continued her way towards the office.

* * *

I woke up on late Monday morning and looked around. Leon and I were both in our clothes from the night before. When we drove back to Mexico we had to drive straight to work because we had a shift at the club and by the time that was over we were both too exhausted to do anything! That's how we both ended up sleeping in our clothes. I stretched out my tired body and walked into the kitchen to turn on the coffee pot. That drive all the way back killed me! First I was sitting the whole time and then I was standing for hours on end and now my body was just hurting. Once there was enough coffee to make at least a cup, I poured it into my cup, added milk and sugar before ascending up the stairs for a shower. 

While I was taking a hot shower I went over the plans I had for today. Leon and I needed to do some shopping for food and I thought maybe we could catch a nice late lunch in the busy city. Then we could just relax until our night shift at the club. Now that the plans were all made I closed my eyes and thought about LA. At just the thought and memory of their faces made me smile; Mia and Brian being the happy couple that they were Jesse and his obnoxious self and Vince who looked a lot healthier then he did when I was around. Maybe Mia had made him eat better; Vince was never a health freak but, he was never out of shape either. Then I thought about Dominic and his new girlfriend. I unconsciously frowned at this thought. Everyday I swear up and down to myself that I'm over him and that I just want him to be happy yet, when I just sit and think about it I get so upset without even realizing it. Of course I can't really talk to Leon about it because that would upset him. How do you go up to your current boyfriend and tell him you're not sure that you made the right decision?

* * *

Addison crept into the garage silently, like there was a monster hidden. If she only knew what kind of monster Dom could be when he was angry. She finally came to the closed office door and knocked hesitantly. For a split second she regretted knocking but, it was too late to turn back now because Dom had practically ripped the door off its hinges. She jumped slightly and stared at him; she wasn't used to him being this upset but, she could tell that he was very, very pissed off. At the sight of her nervousness, Dom calmed down just slightly. He couldn't scare her like this; Addison could not see what kind of madman he could be. Dominic took a few deeps breaths and finally looked her in the eyes. 

"What?" He asked softly.

"I- I came to see if you wanted to talk." She mumbled. "Are you okay?"

"No, not really." He replied, letting go of the door and walking over to the chair and throwing himself in it.

Dominic really didn't want to talk but, he also couldn't just blow her off and upset her. He absolutely adored her but had yet to act upon it because of Letty and in the last five minutes he didn't know what to think. Letty and Leon were back in LA and no one knew about it and he was itching to find out why the hell they hadn't come around to the garage. The room had fallen silent long ago until Dom, out of no where started to confide in Addison.

"I don't understand this I mean why would they come back to LA and not come home unless one, they had been here the whole time or two, they volunteered themselves off the team." He knew he was babbling but he had to get this all off of his chest one way or another. "Like, I don't know… it's just been like eight months without one word. They just vanished and now someone is seeing them come out of a Chinese place; of all places! I just don't know how to take this in." He sighed, rubbing his head.

"You really loved Letty huh?" Addison asked quietly. She had taken a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. At first Dom was confused at the question because he had never told her about them but, he finally realized someone must have told her. After all those two were king and queen it was no surprise that she knew. Dominic studied her face for a second before nodding.

"I've done her wrong in the past and always wondered why she stuck around. I still haven't had a chance to tell her I'm sorry, about anything." He shook his head and looked at her for some kind of answer.

"You know you could look them up. If their in LA you'll find them." She said smiling slightly. She was still new to the group and didn't know what else to say and she felt the safe way was to take this route.

"You know on one hand, I want my family back and on the other I just feel so betrayed and I don't know if I want them to come back." He grumbled.

"What if there is a reason they took off? I'm not defending them I'm just saying if you see them soon let them explain and then take action ok?" She smiled at him adoringly.

Dominic did something that surprised both her and him; he smiled. Just a small, faint smile but a smile none the less.

"Deal." He replied. They stared at each other for a minute before Addison spoke.

"Come on, I want to show you a place that I love to go to when I'm upset." She said excitedly, standing up. He knitted his eyebrows together but, followed suit and reluctantly stood like her.

She grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the garage. The guys jaws dropped at the sight of a semi happy Dominic. Maybe Addison was magic or something. Without a word the two got into her car and pulled away.


	11. Chapter 11

So I have to share my computer now with my brother and it's hell! Between that, my job and juggling six classes I somehow managed to get you guys an update! I hope you enjoy and leave me lots of reviews! I have to shower and sleep now because work is tiring!!! So I repeat... leave me lots of reviews. If there are mistakes I'm sorry this was written in a hurry!

Oh yeah and I know it seems kind of slow but I'm hoping to speed it up soon and getting the ball rolling!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"The car wash?" Dominic asked with his eyebrows raised. "I'm having a mid-life crisis and you're getting your fucking car cleaned!" He yelled smiling. Addison twitched at his loud voice but, quickly relaxed when she saw he was smiling.

She took the car wash receipt out of the machine and pulled up to the entrance while she rolled up all the windows. Dom was still looking at her like she had gone mad but, he'd understand once it was all over.

"When you're at the car wash, nobody can touch you. If you need to scream and curse your head off; you can because no one can hear you. If you need to cry you can because during these few minutes you're nothing to the world or if you just need to think. I come here when I need those few minutes by myself." She explained; Dominic shook his head in understanding. "Ready?" She asked pulling up to the entrance. "Recline your seat and close your eyes." She ordered and he did what he was told.

* * *

"MIA!" Jesse yelled walking quickly into the diner. She came running out of the back storage room. 

"What's the matter?" She asked in a rush.

"Their here!" He yelled sitting down at the bar with his laptop already on. "Letty and Leon are in LA one of Hector's boys saw them!"

Mia's eyebrows almost flew off the top of her forehead. "Well can you find them?" She asked. Jesse shook his head.

"Not if they stayed at a hotel." His voice was low.

"Well what if they moved back to LA?" She asked; her voice full of hope.

"Nah, Mia if they moved back they would have come home by now." He said reassuringly.

"Well, I'll start calling around to the hotels." Mia replied grabbing the phone book from the shelf.

"Girl, do you know how many damn hotels are in LA? You're nuts!" Jesse said as he entered their names into the search engine one last time. He needed to find them! He didn't tell Mia that he was looking for their home address again since that would just get her hopes up so he let her continue looking through the phone book as he put in his best friends name into the computer. Mia by now had grabbed them both a soda and she even got a stool for herself since it looked like she'd be on her feet a while.

Jesse hit 'enter' on his keypad and took a gulp of the cold liquid as it searched the database for possible Leon's. With one final beep of the computer, Jesse choked on his soda.

"Are you okay Jess?" She asked with a small chuckle.

Jesse stared at the screen with a shocked, horrified expression. "I found them Mia…" He muttered.

* * *

"Hey baby…" I turned around holding my towel and smiled at a sleepy Leon. He had clearly just woken up since his eyes were barely open. Without another thought I dropped my towel and continued to get dressed. I heard Leon whistle but, I just threw my arm up and huffed. 

"Get a shower; we need to go food shopping." I said leaving the room and making my way to the kitchen for a coffee refill. Ten minutes later I stood leaning up against the counter staring at the wall in thought as Leon came into the kitchen just out of the shower. I could smell his cologne from here and it was amazing. For as long as I've known Leon one thing is that he ALWAYS smelt good. That was his thing I guess.

He walked up to me and planted a kiss on me. I could taste the peppermint toothpaste on his lips as my tongue ran across them. He pulled away and grinned at me; I gave him a small smile in reply. He poured himself a cup of coffee and downed it quickly before grabbing his keys.

"Ready?" I nodded and we both left the house.

So far the ride was silent with just the music going on in the background. I was still a little confused from my shower earlier and Dom seemed to plague my brain at the moment. I just couldn't figure out why it was bothering me so much. _'Because you still love him stupid.'_ The voice in my head stated; I cringed and stared out the window. Just as we were about to pull into the grocery store parking lot Leon spoke.

"Hey Let?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you remember that tall guy with the bushy hair from Hector's crew?" He asked. What the fuck?

"Uh, yeah I do." I replied drawing the sentence out.

"Well," We had parked now and Leon was rubbing the back of his head and not meeting my eyes; he looked nervous. I motioned him to go on. "He kind of saw us at the Chinese place." He spat out. My eyes widened.

"Leon, why the hell didn't you tell me?!" I screeched.

"I-I don't know baby." He replied stupidly. He knew he made a mistake by not saying anything but; then again it was good for him to keep quiet until we were back in Mexico.

"You do realize that it's gotten back to Dom by now right?" I yelled nastily.

"I'm sorry okay!" He retorted; yanking the key out of the ignition and leaving the car quickly. I sighed heavily; that was just fucking perfect.

Christ now any day they should be showing up at our door step. I took one final breath and exited the car so I could catch up to Leon.

* * *

"Man, you're right that was amazing." Dom said as they pulled out of the car wash. Addison smiled and rolled down the windows letting the fresh air in. She looked over at him; Dominic looked… refreshed. She couldn't quite explain it but, he just seemed much better than he did going into the car wash. 

Addison pulled up to the garage and looked at him.

"I've got to get back to work I'll see you soon okay?" She said smiling. Dom nodded and exited the car. Before she pulled away he bent down and leaned on the window.

"Thanks that helped a lot." He smiled sweetly.

"Anytime…" She smiled back. They sure had been smiling a lot to each other lately.

Dom leaned forward and planted a long peck on her lips. Addison didn't react at all but, when he pulled away she fumbled nervously.

"I need to go!" She said quickly pulling out of the parking lot.

Dom grunted and ran his hand over his head. Could this day get any worse!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Dominic knocked twice on the door and waited a few minutes until Addison came into his view. She looked beautiful and surprised.

"How do you know where I live?" She asked. It was a dumb question though since her and Mia had hung out at her house a few times. Dominic answered her with a nervous smile.

"Can we talk?" He asked. She hesitated but opened the door far enough to let him in. He followed her in and shut the door behind him. Addison ushered him into the living room and gestured for him to sit down. She sat on the loveseat and he followed suit by sitting on the couch opposite to her. Dom rested his elbows on his knees while intertwining his fingers together and setting his chin on them.

"Look I'm really sorry about what happened a few days ago. I wasn't thinking." He said looking her straight in the eyes. "I really like you but, what I did was uncalled for."

Addison held her hand up stopping him. "It's not that Dom; it's just that you are still hung up on Letty and I couldn't do it." She said.

"I've been thinking the last few days and what Letty did was unforgivable and I could never be with her again after this. I've moved on." Dominic said with so much confidence that it almost seemed fake.

"Are you positive?" She asked him.

"Yes," He replied smiling.

"Good, pick me up at eight?" She asked with a grin.

"It's a date." Dominic returned the smile.

She nodded in confirmation and then Dom left because he had to get back to the garage. Once he was out the door Addison leaned up against the door and couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. She liked Dominic so much and now everything was just coming together.

* * *

"Where are Brian and Jesse?" Dominic asked coming into the garage. Vince was the only one left and he was working in the corner with some rock station blaring on the radio. 

"Well, Brian is covering for Mia since she and Jess took off about a half and hour ago" He replied smartly.

"Where did they go?" Dominic asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have no idea and they weren't giving us information." Vince replied with a shrug.

Dominic nodded and went into his office. The first thing he did was call his little sister's cell phone but he got her voicemail and when he tried Jesse he got the same results.

"Huh, that's weird." He mumbled.

He didn't think another thought about it. Tonight he had a date with a beautiful girl and now he was going to busy himself so time would go faster.

* * *

"I'm sorry for giving you the cold shoulder a few days ago. Dinner was amazing." I said smiling. 

Leon and I just had the most romantic dinner at the most romantic restaurant. A couple days ago I gave him hell about Hector's boy seeing us but, now it didn't matter. Leon made a comment about what good it would have did if he told me in LA and he was right. All it would have done was worry me and the only way to fix it would to go to the house and that really wasn't an option at the time. It's all over now and Leon and I are just fine. I was just sitting back with the window all the way down and enjoying the wind whipping on my face. The sun was just about down and the air smelled like the ocean. So I just closed my eyes and enjoyed the rest of the ride.

About twenty minutes later we pulled into the driveway. I leaned over and planted a savory kiss on his lips and gave him a smile before exiting the car. He met me in front of the car and gave me a hug. I buried my face into his neck and breathed in his cologne.

"I love you baby doll." He whispered in my ear.

"You guys having fun?" Both of us whipped around to the porch to find the source of that familiar voice and the sight we were met with was not a pretty one.

Mia and Jesse… pissed off!

**Sorry it's so short I'm trying to get things moving so we can get to the reunion but it's taking a while so enjoy and review I only got like one review last chapter and that SUCKED!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

So I realized that I haven't updated in a really long time and I also realized I left it at a cliffhanger so I thought you guys should get an update. So instead of doing overdue English and Math I would instead write this. I want to thank everyone for making this so popular and enjoying it. ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Finding Mia and Jesse on our front porch was not on our to-do list. He and I were just getting over a fight and hell we were just in LA not too long ago and now, now here they were both staring at us furious to what they just witnessed. I knew what they saw couldn't have been a pretty sight and I knew this could go one of two ways: one, Mia lets us explain and she's so happy to see us that she forgets all about it or, two, Mia screams her head off and leaves because I betrayed her brother. I didn't really know what to do so Leon and I both just kind of stood there frozen; shock written all over our face.

"You guys have some fucking nerve…" Mia spat bitterly. She too, had that Toretto charm. Next, came the tears though Mia did not let them fall instead they filled up her big brown eyes while she quickly blinked over and over trying to dry them up.

"Mia, it's not what you think." I start to say but, we all know that's not true and of all things to say I chose to say that. I'm still baffled to the core and speechless. Quickly, I sneak a peak over at Leon and find him and Jesse having a stare down. You could tell that they both just wanted to share a hug and maybe a beer also. After all Leon had worried about Jesse and missed him greatly and now his brother was right here in front of him but, he couldn't do anything about that just yet.

"I'd really like to see you explain this to me." Mia hissed. "First, you guys ditch your family and run off to god knows where then someone sees you coming out of a Chinese place in LA. Now look, you guys are fucking behind our backs! That pretty much explains it."

"Look, we know you're angry but, come in the house and we'll tell you the story from the start." Leon tried to reason. Mia shook her head no and started towards the street.

"Mia! Come on; let us fucking explain before you go running back to big bad Dom." I yelled to her back. That comment made her stop and turn around slowly.

"You have no idea what my brother has been through since you left him without a word Letty." She replied calmly; anger still burned inside of her.

"We can't do this here in the front yard come on Mia give them a chance. This is what you wanted so badly, we found them, now let's hear their side." Jesse said.

Mia twitched with agitation. Jesse was supposed to be on her side but, she knew that he just wanted his family back. Reluctantly she walked towards the porch and ascended up them slowly, not saying a word to anyone in the process. Leon unlocked the door and let them in; once the light was turned on he hurried and grabbed them all a beer before he sat down on the couch in the living room; the room was filled with tension. On one side of the coffee there was Leon and I and the other side held Jesse and Mia.

"Why weren't you at the beach house?" Jesse decided to start.

"We were for one day until the cops showed up and then we left. But we came back every day for a week looking for you guys and after that we figured you weren't coming so we left and came here." Leon explained; regret filled his voice for leaving Jesse in the state that he was in.

"I got your picture Jesse." I whispered. He smiled at me. "We showed up at the beach house that night and you guys were already gone."

"Why were you in LA?" Mia asked harshly.

"We were checking up on you." I replied looking her in the eyes.

"Why didn't you just come home huh?" She retorted.

"Because you guys looked so happy that day and we couldn't bare ruining that." I said looking from Mia to Jesse.

"I knew that car looked familiar." Jesse mumbled to himself not really paying attention.

"Mia I need you to know and understand that Leon and I were not together until a few months ago. We weren't just 'fucking' behind your guys' backs. It was spur of the moment." I explained hoping she would understand and not be angry and hate me forever.

"Spur of the moment huh? What about Dom huh? You guys were together for nine years! This is going to crush him. He hasn't been happy since you left." Mia yelled.

"What about that whore that was at the barbeque huh?! Dominic looked pretty cozy to me." I yelled back.

"She was a customer at the garage and yeah he adores her but, he forces himself away because of you. He's convinced that you're coming back." This instantly made me feel like shit. I kept Dom from being happy because of me he wouldn't go after the girl that he adored and yet I was in Mexico sleeping with one of his friends.

Silence filled the room for minutes on end while we all stared at each other waiting for someone to say something, anything to cut the tension. Mia stood up suddenly and hugged me without warning. This caught me off guard and I couldn't help but hold on to my best friend tight. I had missed her so much over these past months.

"Look, I still love you; you're like my sister… I missed you," She pulled away and smiled at me. "But, do us all a favor and don't come back." She said her voice changing to a harsh one. This too caught me off guard; one second she was smiling at me and the next she was telling me to never come back. Tears filled my eyes as she hugged Leon and walked out the front door. Jesse cleared his throat as a nervous habit as his hand fidgeted slightly.

"How you doing Jesse?" I asked him in a whimper. I wanted to know how he's been doing but, I just had my heart broken by my best friend and I couldn't stop the tears.

"I'm okay Letty how have you guys been doing? I've missed you so much and I just wanted you guys to come back and make everything right again." Jesse rambled on and on. Leon chuckled and stood up; he yanked Jesse up into a big man hug.

"I was so scared Jess and worried. About to fucking lose it; I'm glad you're here." Leon looked over and saw that Letty had left the room. He knew she didn't like crying let alone in front of people.

"Look, I love her Jesse and she's a different person here. Not cold and mean, just Letty and it's her choice when we go back. I'm sorry that it turned out this way but, it just happened and I couldn't imagine losing her." Leon babbled on hoping that Jesse wasn't pissed because he and Letty were together.

"Hey, man I saw how you two looked and it looked amazing. I'm happy for the both of you I'm just pissed off because you didn't come back is all." He said reassuringly. "Mia will get over this you know… and she'll want you to come back its just fresh."

"Yeah…" Leon agreed.

"Look I gotta go and get Mia home. Call me sometime or drop me an email keep in touch you fucker." Jesse laughed and stood up. Giving Leon one last pat on the back he left their house and made his way to the car where he found Mia in the passenger seat crying.


	14. Chapter 14

**FINALLY!!! I know, anyways, here it is folks! I tried uploading it last week but it wouldn't let me so finally... here it is. PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

**Chapter 14**

"Tonight was a lot of fun," Addison smiled up at Dom. "I'm glad we went out." She stated; blushing slightly.

"Me too," Dom agreed. "Me too." He emphasized with a grin.

They had caught dinner by the ocean at the nicest little outside diner around and after that they shared a walk down the beach line laughing at stupid jokes and learning random things about each other.

"Want to come in? I can kick your ass on the play station." She said with a chuckle.

"Are you sure?" Dom asked. He didn't want to make her feel like he was moving too fast or anything but, once she nodded in reassurance he followed her into her calm, brilliant house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I heard the door open slowly and I already knew it was Leon. After all he was the only one left since I had heard Jesse take off into the night already. By now my tears had dried up and make my cheeks sticky and I was still sniffling. My mind still really hadn't wrapped around the fact that they were here but it seemed like just as quick as they showed up they were gone! Mia's words replayed in my mind over and over again like a broken record. Do us all a favor and don't come back…

I never expected to hear those words come out of my sister's mouth and those nine little words slammed into my stomach; I could barely breathe. Sure, Leon and I weren't thinking about coming back anytime soon but, we had planned on going back. Though, we never figured out when we always would say that it's a bad time. But, how would we know when it is and isn't a bad time? We've lost all contact with them so how were we to know when the time was right? Maybe Leon and I were stupid to run off like that; we should've just stayed where we were but maybe in a hotel and check everyday until they showed up. Why were we so quick to just run? We were so fucking worried about getting caught that it made us completely lose our family. In the back of my head though I'm not too surprised that Jesse found us. I knew it was only a matter of time before they found us and what surprised me more is that it took him almost ten months to do it.

Once we came to Cabo we didn't really keep a low profile. We weren't really worried and we were happy to show our faces; maybe because we were hoping word would get out and they WOULD find us or maybe it was just nice to let loose for a while. Just for a while though; we struggled for a while trying to get back on our feet and making a new life for ourselves. I knew that it wouldn't be a permanent deal but we still needed a steady foundation.

Then…

Then things started to fall into place. We got high profile jobs in a huge club; we found a house just big enough for us and we had finally started to do something with ourselves and then; Leon and I got together. It still replays in my head over and over again because never in a million years did I ever think of Leon in that way until that night and ever since then I couldn't imagine not having him in my life.

Leon crept into the bed and lay behind me, wrapping his arms around my hip, pulling me as close to him as possible.

I had fallen in love with him over the last couple of months and when I had doubts about it, there were nights like these that washed them all away. I never knew he was so affectionate. All I had known was the Leon that kept chicks running in and out of the house but, this side of him was so different. Not like _him_. Maybe that was why I loved him so much because he wasn't like Dominic, they were opposites and sure I was in love with Dominic and still have love for him to this very day but, Dominic was affectionate in his own way when it came to me and him that's what I had learned to love but, having this kind of love made me feel so different. Almost like a giddy school girl.

My mind washed back to the shore of reality when Leon started leaving kisses along my neck. I knew right away what his intentions were and I didn't know if this is what I wanted. Did I want him here to comfort me or did I want him to keep me busy so it would keep my mind off of it?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I didn't take you for the video games type." Dominic chuckled.

"Well, I have brothers." She said simply; turning on the system.

"I really like this house. It fits you." He replied looking around at all of the different colors she had through the house.

"Thanks…" Addison smiled.

She handed him the controller and they played all different kinds of games. She wasn't kidding about kicking his ass though because she had already done it quite a few times. At first he was being a true gentleman by letting her win but not by much. He knew if you made it obvious you weren't trying they'd get mad so he kept up but ran into the wall a time or two more than needed to give her the upper hand. After every game she won she would grin at him and taunt him religiously about it. Dom had to smirk a little but inside his heart was leaping every time he saw that big cheeky smile popup.

After what seemed like hours he glanced over at the clock that read midnight. He a smile and a slight push he looked her over.

"Well, I guess I should go now."

"WHAT, no stay! I mean you don't have to stay but you don't have to go either!" She said babbling nervously. "We can make drinks…"

Dominic thought about for only a short second before he agreed. She smiled in what seemed like relief and beckoned him into the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks," I muttered to Leon who handed me a strong mixed drink. I had decided to sulk in bed while downing shots of liquor. Leon was being great though, letting me vent and whine and sometimes even cry as I got it all off of my chest.

"I mean sometimes," I was in the middle of a drunken ramble. "I hate myself for leaving; all of this shit wouldn't have happened if we'd just stayed…"

"You mean if you stuck around with him?" He hissed. My eyes widened.

"I- no, I-- come on!" I said loudly.

"No, I get it, you're regretting all of this now. So it's what? Fuck me and run back to him?"

"What? No, that's not what I meant, it came out wrong." I said shaking my head.

"Drunken words are sober thoughts." He snarled. I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to the bar." He mumbled standing up.

"What the fuck Leon!?!?! Quit being an asshole would you? You're being a baby about this. I told you it came out wrong, I didn't mean anything bad about you, and I was just simply saying that I missed my God damn family!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. He stopped a few steps short of the door; turning around slowly he glared at me. "I'm sorry okay?" I responded seriously. He nodded but turned the doorknob.

"I'll be home later." He mumbled swinging the door shut behind him. I frowned at the now closed door.

"FUCK!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't ever let the guys know I'm having one of these." Dominic told her in a half serious, half joking tone as he sipped on his blue margarita. Addison choked slightly with laughter.

"Well, it has tequila in it, does that help?" She grinned sipping her own.

"No, not really," He started with a smile. "Because the fact still remains that I'm holding a pretty blue margarita." He put his glass in the air before downing half of it in one pull of the straw. Addison laughed out loud at this one. It seemed that she couldn't stop smiling at this point.

"You're secret is safe with me." She said pretending to zip up her lips that were still holding a smug smirk. He shook his head smiling before reaching over to turn on the stereo. He cringed when it blasted loudly and unexpectedly. Addison laughed…once again; turning it down.

"What the hell was that?" He asked hitching his thumb over his shoulder at the stereo.

"Um, hello!!" She yelled. "That was Bikini Kill; you should KNOW who they are!" She hollered; taking pride in her music.

"No," He replied deeply, shaking his head. "Can't say that I do."

"Well you should…" She simply stated before putting on music that he could also tolerate. In the mean time Dom found a spot on the couch still holding his almost empty glass; silently admitting to himself that it tasted pretty damn good. But, of course he'd never admit it openly.

Addison sat down her drink and held up a finger letting him know she'd be right back. He nodded and leaned back looking around, not sure of what to do with himself. His eyes landed on a binder underneath the coffee table. Curiosity getting the best of him he sat up and grabbed it before leaning back again and opening it. He found pictures of Addison when she was younger and people who he figured were her family. He smiled at some of the wacky pictures.

"Hey! It's too soon for you to see embarrassing pictures of me!" She said coming into the room smiling.

Apparently though, she didn't care since she only sat next to him, wearing jeans and a tank top since she changed her clothes, and began looking through the book with him. Filling in the details to some of the pictures.

"Ballerina huh?" He said looking down at the picture of Addison as a young girl wearing a pink tutu.

"Would you believe me if I said I still was?" She asked him quietly; eyes shining brightly.

"Oh really?" He asked rubbing his chin smugly. She nodded. "Tutu and everything?"

She chuckled and stood up to walk over to her hall closet. Dominic couldn't see her from this angle but he could hear her rummaging through something. He jumped up when he heard a loud crash and her scream.

"Are you alright?" He asked quickly.

"I'm fine," She laughed, coming into his view wearing a tutu. In and instant he cracked up, she pretended to be hurt by this gesture but she couldn't hold back her smile. Walking up to him; her arms formed an oval above her head as she did a delicate twirl then stopped to bend herself forward and lift her right leg behind her and into the air. It seemed like it was going to wrap around his chest. She balanced so well; as she turned and looked behind her with a smile, catching his eyes. He growled low and stared down at her with hooded eyes. Standing up straight, she looked at him sweetly. He grabbed her tutu roughly and yanked her to him with another growl. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck; gazing into his dark eyes.

Without a word spoken he bent down and caught her lips in a sweet kiss. Tequila lingered as they deepened the kiss and fought for control. Finally giving it up, she allowed him to take over and hoist her into the air by grabbing her under her backside. Crossing her ankles, she pulled away and allowed him to carry her to the couch. He sat down in the middle while she still sits on top of him. Grabbing his cheek, she gave him a sweet smile before closing her eyes, and catching him in another deep, passionate kiss.

A/N: JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW... THEY DID NOT SLEEP TOGETHER.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

Their date lasted until about three in the morning. He finally called it quits and with one last final peck on the lips he left her apartment and made the trip back to the fort. Surprisingly, Vince was still awake; sitting in the living room with an open, empty pizza box and many empty beers as he played video games.

"What's up?" Dom said casually throwing himself on the chair.

"Not much…" He said not looking away from their game.

"Where'd Jess go? I noticed his car wasn't here." Dom said coming back into the living room after getting himself a beer.

"Don't know, he and Mia still aren't back yet." V said shrugging.

"So she isn't upstairs?" Dom asked raising his eyebrows.

"Nope," he said. "They left early today and took off. Haven't heard from them since."

"Where the hell could they have gone?" Dom said getting irritated that no one knew where his baby sister was. Dom went into the kitchen and grabbed them both a round of beer as he waited for his little to come back. He was starting to get worried because neither one of them were answering their phones. Finally, about an hour later, Mia and Jess crept in the front door but, stopped when they saw that everyone was awake. They had just thought that they left the light on for them; she didn't expect them all too still be awake.

"Where have you been?" His question was directed at Mia, what Jesse did was his business but, he did not like the fact that his younger sister was running around for almost sixteen hours without a word to anyone.

"I'm an adult Dom," She said pinching the bride of her nose; not in the mood for his bullshit.

"Why weren't your cell phones on?" He asked them both this time.

"We forgot to turn them on after we left." Mia said, not offering him a further explanation.

"Where did you go that was such a secret?" Dom said darkly.

"Jesus Christ Dom, what's with the twenty questions?!" She snapped; glaring down at him.

"You guys took off at lunchtime today, no clue to where you're going and you don't have the courtesy to call me and let me fucking know where you are or at least when you'll be home?!" He roared; the veins in his face began to pop. Mia growled and stomped towards the stairs. "Fuck that, get back here Mia!" He yelled. She stopped just short of the stairs and snapped her head towards him. Clenching her fist, she stalked over to him. The guys watched from the couch as the Toretto siblings stood toe to toe.

"I'm a grown fucking woman, and I'm telling you that it was none of your God damn business where I've been all day." She spat quietly; clearly stating that she meant business and that if he was looking for more of a fight that she was willing.

"What is the big deal that you can't just tell me?" He asked her.

"Why is it a big deal that you know where I was?" She said mocking him.

"I don't like when you just take off like that." He said, lowering his voice but still letting her know that he was very serious.

She shook her head and turned around, tired beyond belief. Mia wanted nothing more than to go upstairs and go to sleep. So she left the guys downstairs; sitting in silence. Dominic glared over at Jesse who just held up his hands as his cell phone rang loudly. He took it out of his pocket and looked at who was calling. Vince and Dom looked over casually as Jesse's eye widened in fear and he rushed out of the front door to answer it. What was such a big secret?

"Hey Jess," Leon said into the phone; he was sitting on the front porch, pretty drunk.

" Leon! Shit, man…" Jesse said getting into his car where he could talk.

"What?" the raspy voice on the other end asked.

"Oh nothing, just Dom and V were sitting right there and I had to rush out of the house." Jess explained.

"So you guys made it back alright?"

"Yeah, but Mia and Dom just got into a fight because he wanted to know where we were." The blonde said lighting up a cigarette.

"What'd you tell him?" Leon asked getting worried.

"Mia wouldn't tell him a thing man, don't worry." Jess said reassuring. "So what's up?" He listened to his friend sigh from the other line.

"Letty and I got into this fight, she was drunk but, she said that she regretted ever leaving the beach house…" He trailed on.

"So?"

"So, to me that meant that she regrets ever being with me."

"Come on man, this is Letty we're talking about, what do you think?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know man; I mean they were together for fucking years! I can't compete with that Jess." Leon said, losing his cool.

" Leon, just wait until both of you are sober and talk this shit through alright?" Jesse told him sternly.

"How'd you know I was drunk…" Leon asked chuckling.

"Because I know those kinds of things now call me tomorrow I'm going to bed." Jesse said his goodbye and got out of the car and back into the house. This time though no one was in the living room. He sighed in relief before he went to his room and passed out.

Leon closed his phone and sighed. He took out his keys and quietly walked into the house. He looked towards the stairs and decided to just sleep on the couch because he was too drained to fight right now. Grabbing a blanket, he lay on the couch and kicked off his shoes, gladly welcoming the deep slumber.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

He shook her awake; it wasn't like her to sleep this late. She stirred and finally came around to consciousness. Her body was still so exhausted; she didn't want to wake up yet.

"Hey…" Her voice was raspy. He gave her his panty dropping, pretty boy smile.

"What are you still doing sleeping baby?" He asked lying down next to her.

"Oh god, you don't even want to know." She groaned and ran her palm over her forehead. Brian chuckled and looked over at his girlfriend.

"When did you go to bed last night?" He asked her. She looked over at the clock.

"Uh, four hours ago," She said quietly, still not quite awake.

"What the hell were you doing?!" That wasn't Mia's normal routine.

"Jesse and I went to see_ them_." She said hoping he'd get what she was saying. He looked confused for a second before he did figure it out. Brian looked shocked none the less.

"Are you serious?" He asked her. She nodded and closed her eyes again.

"Oh yeah, it was uh, definitely something else." Brian knew right away that there was a hidden meaning behind it so he urged her to keep going. " Leon and Letty are together now,"

"What the hell?! Are you shitting me?" He said loudly. She glared and motioned for him to keep quiet.

"Damn it Brian just announce it to the whole house, Dom or Vince doesn't know." She said darkly.

"You were gone all day yesterday and you didn't even give him some kind of explanation?" He asked in disbelief. Mia usually told them where she would be.

"Oh right, what was I supposed to say? Hey Dom I'm just going to see Letty and Leon see you later…" She said sarcastically, feeling cranky from lack of sleep.

"Ok Jesus Mi, snap my head off." He rolled his eyes and pecked her on the lips. "So when are they coming home? Where are they? I want details." He demanded.

"They live in Cabo, work at this huge night club, they got together a few months after they left and they are apparently in love." She rolled her eyes at this. "Oh yeah and that was them in LA, they came to check up on us." She scoffed.

"You didn't answer my question. When are they coming home?"

"I told them not too." She said simply before rolling towards the wall.

"Why would you do that?" He asked her, glaring slightly.

"Because, it's one thing for them to disappear but, they're a damn couple now, Dom can't find out about that, he'll feel so betrayed! So you won't say anything." She threatened, turning towards him to give him a look before leaning back over. "I'm going back to sleep for a little while." She explained tiredly. He nodded and left the room to let her sleep. She definitely needed it, she was being too bitchy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of the neighbor's lawn mower woke him up. Glaring, he pulled the blanket over his head to block the sun. What time was it? At the moment he didn't feel like looking, that sun was damn blinding. The couch did horrible things to his body; he could already feel the aching in his back. Leon wasn't sure if Letty was completely pissed at him still so for now he'd just lie here and pretend to be asleep until he was awake enough to fight with her. He didn't want to take any chances. The water starting running in the kitchen before the clatter of pots and pans could be heard. This was the ultimate cue that she was awake. Bracing himself, he threw the blanket off him before throwing his legs over the edge of the couch. He stood but regretted it when his head started swirling. Putting his hand over his forehead, he scrunched his face and stumbled his way towards the kitchen.

She was standing in front of the stove, he hair wet from the obvious shower she had taken wearing jean cut-offs and a blank tank top tied in a knot, revealing her stomach. He walked up behind her and kissed her on the cheek. They didn't pull the whole ignore each other for days; but the tension was very well there.

"Morning…" He muttered before going over to the fridge to get some juice.

"Morning…" She replied dully, not looking away from the stove; clearly not happy.

Nothing was said as Leon leaned against the counter, silent, as he stared out the back sliding glass door; taking a drink of his juice occasionally. A few minutes later Letty grabbed two plates with food on them and took them towards the kitchen table. They sat down in unison and began to eat soundlessly, glancing at each other occasionally.

"Thanks." He said referring to the breakfast she prepared. One thing Leon always did was thank her for any kind of food she made even though he really didn't have too. It had become a routine to her and for some reason it was refreshing to make meals for her man.

"Mmmhmm…" She said looking at him over the rim of her upturned glass. Once she was finished, she put her plate in the sink and wiped her hands on her shorts. "Blake and I have to do inventory and stock so I'll just see you when you start your shift." She said quietly, leaning down and pecking him on the lips. He nodded and watched her leave. The sound of keys jingling could be heard before the door was opened and shut. A minute later her car started; he sighed and put his plate in the sink. He needed a hot shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello?" He said in a raspy growl.

"Morning pumpkin did I wake you?" Addison giggled from the other end.

"Actually you did missy." He replied playfully; his voice still full of sleep.

"Awe, I'm sorry." She cooed. "Just thought I'd call and say hi before I go dance." He could tell that she was smiling on the other end.

"Oh really," He growled. "With the tutu?"

She laughed. "Yes, you pervert, with the tutu." Dom chuckled in reply.

"No need for name calling." He said with a slight playful pout.

"What are you doing later?" She asked; he could hear her car start on the other end.

"It depends…" He smiled to himself.

"I was going to cook you dinner." Addison said; shutting her car door.

"What time?"

"Whenever…" She said, her voice rising slightly.

"Ok, well call me after you're done."

"Alright, talk to you later," They said their goodbyes and hung up. Dominic sighed and sat up. He didn't get shit for sleep last night but he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. He stood and slipped on some loose shorts before exiting his room. He met up with Brian in the hallway coming from Mia's room.

"She's always so bitchy from lack of sleep?" He asked the bald man grinning. Dominic just shook his head and walked into the bathroom.

A few minutes later he walked downstairs feeling more awake than before. Walking into the kitchen, he found the guys all standing in the kitchen.

"What are we doing about breakfast?" Vince asked raising his eyebrow. Dom looked at Brian who smiled sheepishly.

"Looks like we're going out." The blonde smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leon sat on the couch, staring blankly at the television. He was bored out of his fucking mind. Pulling out his cell phone he dialed a familiar phone number. After a few rings it was answered.

"Hey," He said sadly. "Are we okay?"

"You tell me," Letty said from the other end.

"I—I don't want to fight." He said with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah," She replied heavily.

"Need some company?" He asked hoping she'd say yes.

"Sure…"

"Okay, I'll come down in a bit." He smiled slightly.

"Alright babe, later." He hung up his phone then looked around. He really was fucking bored; he just offered to go to work when he didn't have too! At least he would be working until later. Shrugging he dialed another familiar number before standing to find his shoes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jesse looked at his phone before excusing himself from the booth. "I'll be right back." He said casually; walking out of the diner.

"Who the fuck is he talking too that's such a secret? That's the second time." Vince mumbled, stuffing a pancake in his mouth. Dom shrugged and looked at Jesse through the window.

"Le man, you seriously have the worst timing." Jesse said laughing.

"Sorry man, so what's up?"

"Just having breakfast at the diner on Vickerson." He replied.

"Cool, hey sorry about last night. I was a little," He paused to find the right work. "Inebriated."

Jesse laughed. "Yeah, you were huh?"

"Okay, well I didn't really have a point for calling, I'm just pretty bored. I'll let you get back to breakfast." Leon said chuckling.

"Alright, I'll talk to you soon bro." Jesse replied; hanging up his phone.

He put it in his pocket before walking back into the diner to finish his breakfast. The guys all gave them a questioning look but he just chose not to say anything. Vince and Dominic shared a glance unknown to Brian or Jesse before they too resumed breakfast.

Dom could tell something was up between their little disappearing act yesterday and the secret phone calls. Silently, he told himself that he'd find out no matter what because Mia and Jesse were obviously not volunteering.


	17. Chapter 17 Part 1

**Chapter 17 Part 1- Some weeks later**

He sat in his office at the garage in front of the computer. He had brought up a search engine and entered her name into it but he couldn't find the courage to press enter. Why would there be anything about her anyways? If she were hiding, why would there be anything on the internet about her? Why was he trying to look for her anyways?

His curiosity had gotten the best of him and right now he wanted nothing more than an explanation. Jesse walked by the open door; he sighed and thought about how Jesse could find them if he really wanted too. Hell, it wouldn't surprise him if he did already. The secret calls hadn't stopped yet and he had yet to find out where his sister and Jesse went a few weeks ago and it was nagging him. Finally he found a slight ounce of courage and he hit the enter button. The computer flipped to another page and brought up a ton of results for her name. But it was the first one that got his attention. It was a website for a popular club in Mexico. Clicking on it he read the headline: _Saturday nights with the sexy Letty! Ladies get in free all night!_ Underneath it was a picture of her wearing short denim shorts and a tank top with the club logo on it; her tan, toned stomach was revealed. His heart stopped at the sight of her famous smile; one that left him breathless on more than one occasion but now, everyone was getting a chance to get her famous smile.

She was a bartender though, so why was she being advertised anyways? You'd have to be one popular bartender to be advertised on the website. Then it just seemed to click; he knew in his head that Jesse was smart and that he would look for them and hell finding where she worked had been easy as hell so he knew that Jesse knew also. But there were still so many questions left unanswered. It was unknown if Leon and Letty went their separate ways or where Jesse and Mia really went a few weeks ago. This was starting to be way too much. Getting angry, he closed out of the page and got up from his desk.

He found Jesse in under the hood of some Honda. "Hey Jesse," He started. "Can you run over to Harry's and grab something for me?"

"Yeah sure…" He stood and wiped his hands on an old rag.

"Thanks man, you just saved me." Dom smiled and walked towards the car he was previously working on. Jesse washed his hands then strolled out of the garage with Dom's parts written down. A few seconds later his engine roared to life; his loud music could be heard from the garage. Dom sighed in relief when he heard the car pull away. Ducking outside for a second he double checked to make sure he was really gone before he crept into the back where Jesse kept his laptop.

He knew it was wrong but something was going down and he wanted to know. Clicking on Jesse's email he rummaged through it but, came up short. If Jesse knew anything he was hiding it well. Dom didn't blame him though. Not only that, Jesse was a computer genius and compared to what little Dom knew about computers; Jess probably had any shit hidden or something. After a minute or two he heard a car pull up so he quickly shut down the programs and left everything just like it was. His heart started racing at the thought of getting caught going through Jesse's stuff. Quickly he walked into the garage as if he were just using the bathroom or something and sighed in relief when it was only Addison.

"Hey baby…" He mumbled; leaning down to kiss her. She smiled up at him before sitting down on the couch with a loud sigh. His mind wandered to that picture of Letty and the thoughts about what they did on that couch. Walking up to Addison he yanked her by her wrists until she was standing. She was surprised at first until he bent down and kissed her. That eased her questions and he was glad. That gesture was done because of what had happened on that couch.

"Come on, let's grab a drink." He said casually; pulling her towards the fridge. She just shook her head and smiled. "So what are you doing this weekend?" He asked her.

"I'm going out of town to visit the parents." She rolled her eyes. "Why? You want to come?" She grinned evilly.

"No thanks." He laughed. Addison glared playfully in return.

That night he sat on the edge of his bed. Mia was over at Brian's apartment, Addison went to her parents for the weekend and the guys were out partying. So he was alone but that was okay he had his own intentions. Gripping the straps of his duffle bag he stood and exited the room. Shoving the bag in his back seat he started his car and headed towards the border.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh good god I'm so fucking tired." Letty said sitting on the bar. It was hitting four in the morning and they were just started to clean for the night. Leon and Blake were there with her along with a few other workers. Leon leaned over and kissed her quickly before he went around to all of the tables and put the chairs up so the floor could be mopped.

"I'm going home and going to sleep for sure. Damn Letty, help me with this shit so we can get out of here." She snapped, wiping down the bar. Letty laughed and hopped down from the bar. They hurried and finished their duties before finally finishing around four-thirty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He sped the whole way there. Especially once it got really late and no one was on the road except truckers. The heists entered his mind. At one point it was them speeding down the highway while the world was sleeping; stealing from those truckers. He sighed and ran his hands over his bald head. That was what got them into this mess. If he just listened to his family they would all still be living comfortably back in LA.

It was unknown if she was even there at this point. It was almost four in the morning and he felt like some stalker or private investigator sitting out here in the darkest spot of the parking lot waiting for someone to walk out of that club. The club was already closed but cars still littered the parking lot from the employees so he waited.

It was four thirty and he was about to give up hope until he watched the lights inside shut off. A few minutes later a pack of employees walked out of the building. It was dark so he concentrated hard. They started going their separate ways, to their own cars. Finally once it was clear he saw her, more importantly, them. Leon and Letty… the two team members who suddenly disappeared after all hell broke loose. His throat tightened at the sight of her hips shaking as she walked towards there car. Luckily, they were parked further back so he got a closer look. She looked different; she didn't look so tough and frigid anymore. Her hair had grown out longer and now it looked like she curled it. Instead of her giant flame boots, she word flips flops with her apparent usual work outfit consisting of short denim shorts and a club logo, stomach revealing tank top. She didn't hold a mean scowl; she just looked tired.

This is his Letty; well, was his Letty. Just looking at her right now caused his feelings for her to come flooding back. He missed her; he wanted her. Why had she run like that? Since he was already here, he was going to find out. Dom snorted when he watched her voluntarily hand the keys over to Leon. She never rode bitch before, boy did she really change. The grey car sped out of the parking lot. Once they were out of earshot, he fired up his own engine and followed them.


	18. Chapter 17 Part 2

**Chapter 17- Part 2**

He was very sure to stay far enough back because he was driving his own car so he knew that if they heard it or seen him that it would be all over. It was still unknown about what he was going to do from here. Now he knew where they lived and worked but what good did it really do him? It was an unconscious decision that he was going to spy on them for a little while before he made his presence known, if he did at all. After driving around for a short period of time they pulled into this cozy, quiet neighborhood. Dominic rolled his eyes and followed them to the end of the road. They parked in their driveway and shut the car off. He followed suit but stayed far away, parked under a tree that gave him a makeshift shelter.

Together, they exited the car and stumbled tiredly into the small house. Dom stayed where he was for the time being. The front light flickered on and a minute later a light upstairs came on. To his luck, the blinds were open. Reaching blindly for the door handle he popped it open and exited the car silently; shutting the door gently to keep the noise level down.

On one level he felt like some sick stalker and on the other he felt like a man who was betrayed by his family and he wanted nothing more than answers at this point. Making sure he stayed out of the light; he crept closer to the house until he was in the neighbor's yard; hiding behind a shrub.

From here he watched her slip off her tank top and throw it to the ground. Did she always strip in front of the window? Looking around he realized that no one was awake at this point. Porch lights were out and not one light in any of these houses were on except Letty's. Pulling his gaze away from the neighborhood he resumed watching her. She was standing in front of a mirror brushing her hair before she started putting it in a ponytail. Next, she smiled wide and turned around and began talking but from here he couldn't see anything except her. He wondered who she was talking too but the only other person in the house was Leon and that pissed him off because she was just standing there in her bra! What the hell was she thinking?

He watched as she opened the dresser drawer and pulled out a big shirt before slipping it over her head. Dominic sighed in relief, knowing she wasn't half naked anymore. It was like listening to a one-sided phone conversation because Letty was still talking to Leon and smiling every now at then but, what Leon was doing on the other side was still unidentified. From out of no where a shirt flew past the window and landed on Letty's head; she laughed and threw it to the floor before glaring playfully.

His vision on her snapped away when the light was shut off suddenly. Now he couldn't see anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked into our room and sighed. Finally we were home! It was just about five in the morning; hell the sun would be coming up soon. I walked into and instantly took off this tight ass uncomfortable tank top. I felt so confined wearing these things and usually its fine but I'd be wearing it all night and I wanted nothing more than to strip naked and crawl under the fluffy blankets. Walking over to the mirror that hung on the wall I unclipped my bangs from the top of my head and began to brush out the curls. Since my hair was doused with hairspray to keep the curls in, brushing it out had been a big task. Once I finally got all of the knots out I reached on top of my dresser and grabbed a hair tie.

"I like your hair better down…" Leon rasped huskily from the doorway.

Turning around, I grinned at him. "Yeah well, you don't have to deal with this rat's nest like I do so shut your mouth." I replied playfully. Once my hair was securely in place, I yanked open my dresser and grabbed one of Leon's big shirts I had stolen and placed it over my head.

I jumped in surprise when Leon's shirt hit me upside the head. I chuckled and picked up before throwing it to the clothes basket on the floor. I glared at him before smiling again. He wiggled his eyebrows at me before he shut off the light. The room was dark now so I couldn't see anything; I yelped when he grabbed my hips and swung me towards the bed. I giggled as he lay next to me. Dipping down, he caught me in a heavy kiss. Groaning, I pulled away and ran my hand through his curly hair.

"Night babe." He whispered; pecking me on the lips before he covered us up and allowed me to cuddle up to him. I just moaned in response; happy to be in bed. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a bitch to get into the club on Saturday night without being seen. Sure, he could easily see Letty's position from where he sat but, he also had Leon to worry about because he managed to watch the door, bartend, and help out at the DJ's station so Dom had to be very well hidden in the back. Also, he wore a baseball cap and sat in the darkest part of the club for extra measure. Although his nerves were settled slightly when he saw how crowded this place got. Luckily he could still see the stuff around him, keep an eye on Letty and even have the waitress bring him drinks without getting caught.

All around him half naked girls danced happily with drinks in their hands while a popular song blasted through the club; colored lights flashed all around but one thing he could see perfectly was her. Tonight she was wearing a wife beater cut off to show her stomach along with some tight fitting jeans. Her hair was pulled up in a messy curly ponytail. Why hadn't she dressed like this back home? She looked gorgeous; she looked like a girl. He was starting to miss her smile; her smart remarks and light insults. But he knew that back home Addison was waiting for him. Hell, he didn't even know why he came to Mexico in the first place. It best guess was closure but, he hadn't even thought about going up to her. Spying on her had seemed better.

Dominic could tell from here that her smiles were fake. She hated being hit on by guys who thought they were all that but, this was her job. What surprised him more were the smiles that were actually genuine and tonight she had given out many to different paying customers. Dom was right about one thing: she definitely was a popular bartender; no doubt. Switching his gaze, he watched Leon grinned at the women coming into the club. Rolling his eyes, he looked back over to the bar to find Letty missing. But a split second later she came into view holding a crate of something.

He couldn't help but smile to himself when she starting swaying to music as she filled drink after drink. Letty's mood seemed so light and carefree; something he hadn't seen since they were in high school. Looking at his phone he realized that he needed to get out of there soon and head back to LA. They had been calling him on and off but he chose not to answer. Once Leon was a safe distance away from the door Dom stood and with one last glace at his past he walked out of the club.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Tell me again why we're going?" Brian asked Mia from the doorway.

"He says we all deserve a vacation, who knows." Mia said shrugging.

A week after Dom's disappearing act he held a team meeting and suggested they all should go down to the beach house for the weekend.

"You don't think he knows do you?" Brian asked nervously.

"No, why would he?" Mia said glaring just slightly. He shrugged in response.

With much protest by Addison she reluctantly agreed to take Thursday and Friday off from work and go down to Mexico with them. So here they were; standing in the front yard packing up the cars before they all headed out for a long weekend in Mexico.

So late Thursday night they arrived at the vacant beach house and immediately crashed from being so tired. The next morning Mia woke early and went to the market before coming home and making breakfast for everyone. Brian was the first to wake up. He walked into the kitchen in nothing more than a pair of baggy shorts and tousled bed hair.

"Morning baby…" He came up behind her and kissed the corner of her mouth. Pouring himself a cup of coffee he leaned against the counter next to Mia and stared at her. Finally after about a minute of this Mia got agitated and glared at him slightly.

"What Brian! I'm cooking." She said exasperated.

"You know what you have to do while you're here." He said simply before walking off to take a shower. Freezing from his comment, she looked out the window for a brief moment to think about what he said. Sighing, she turned back to the food in front of her. He was right.

Breakfast came and gone just like every morning and by noon everyone was showered and dressed for the day. Addison had coaxed Dom into going down to beach by using her charm and cute pouting faces so it was only Mia, Brian, Jesse and Vince left in the house. Mia was just finishing up the dishes in the kitchen while Jesse sat at the table and played on his laptop. Brian walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda.

"We leave as soon as she's done." Brian stated in a slight cop voice.

"Where are we going?" Jesse asked not looking away from his screen. "Ohh…" His head rose in a slow nod.

"Brian…" Mia warned.

"Don't Mia, you have to do this." Brian pointed his finger at her. She growled and put the last dish in the cupboard.

Jesse put away his stuff and went to grab his wallet and keys. Mia and Brian waited for him in the kitchen. Finally once everyone was ready they walked towards the door.

"Where you guys going?" Vince asked from the couch.

"Just going out." Jesse shrugged.

"Whoa is you fuckers think you're gonna leave me here with all their lovey dovey bullshit you're nuts! I'm coming too…" He stood.

Mia and Jesse shared a scared expression before Vince walked out the door.

"What are we going to do?" Mia whispered.

"Looks like he's coming with us." Jesse said darkly. With one last glance at each other they walked out of the house and found Vince standing by the Jettas door. Jesse hit the keypad and unlocked it. Once everyone was in, Jesse started the car and pulled out of the driveway. Nervousness was starting to get to him and breaking his concentration. Tension filled the car while Vince sat in the front seat without a clue.

A couple hours into the trip Mia and Brian noticed Vince giving Jesse weird looks or he would look around the scenery. Finally though, Vince spoke. "Where the hell are we going?" He asked, his face curling with confusion. Silence filled the car; no one wanted to tell him.

"Might as well tell him, gives it time to sink in." Brian said lowly from the back.

"Tell me what? What the fuck is going on?" He snapped. Never in his life had he ever approved of being left out of the loop; even if he had to beat it out of you.

"We uh, we're going to Cabo…" Jesse said, starting off slow.

"What for?" Vince asked eyeing him carefully.

"To see Letty and Leon." Mia stated from the back. Vince froze in his seat. Did he just hear her right?

"What?" He asked in disbelief. "You mean you found them?" Jesse nodded. "Man I can't wait to ring their fucking necks." Vince hissed.

"No you won't Vince." Mia barked. He turned around in his seat and glared at her.

"Like hell I'm not; they disappeared and I want nothing more than to snap them both in half." Mia just shook her head. "What the hell Mia? I mean aren't you guys just as pissed…" His mouth snapped shut as the thought rolled through his mind. "This isn't your first time going to see them is it?" He asked slowly. They stayed silent; giving him his answer. "What the fuck is wrong with you guys man? Why wouldn't you say something?"

"We were eventually going to tell you guys but once we saw them we knew we couldn't." Mia explained.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because it would hurt Dom." Mia said; coming close to tears.

"What the fuck are you rambling about? I'm so fucking confused!" Vince said grabbing his head with his palms. This turned out to be one hell of a car ride.

"Letty found someone V," Mia said coarsely; speaking low. "Someone she is really and truly happy with. I haven't seen her this happy since we were kids." Mia said. Vince could tell that Mia was speaking the truth and that she just wanted him to understand but he didn't. Because that still didn't give them a right to just not come back.

Vince just shook his head. This was all way too much and he now regretted getting into this car. "Dom moved on too, it wouldn't have mattered." V was happy though to hear that his close friend was finally happy. God knows Dom and Letty were always at each other throats too much to have a real relationship but they were hot for each other and apparently that was enough for them.

"This is," Jesse paused. "Different." Silence filled the car once again.

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!?!?! STOP AVOIDING IT!" Vince yelled at the top of his lungs; anger and irritation filled him.

" Leon and Letty are together." Brian said quickly from the back seat; instantly becoming uncomfortable. He knew he had to say it though because just like Vince said; they were a avoiding it. Brian regretted it slightly though, wondering if it was better to leave it to Leon and Letty to explain since it was their shit to begin with. Vince stopped his rant; his fists clenched to his sides.

"Of course they are, I mean they disappeared together why wouldn't they still be together." Vince said almost child like.

"No Vince—

"I get it alright!" He hollered; throwing his hand up to stop her from continuing. He did get it; of course he understood. He wasn't a dumb ass but, he didn't want to understand. They all knew that shit wasn't okay now. If Dom found out about this, whether he moved on or not, shit would hit the fan. "Just," He paused to take a deep breath "fuck!" He hissed. Words couldn't even begin to describe this particular situation; they all knew that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If it was under different circumstances it would have been comical to watch Leon fly out of the doorway like that but once Letty saw that it was Vince who was responsible for it she winced and watched on as boys would be boys.

When they arrived to their house Vince made a smart remark about how cute and quiet their neighborhood was but, he was in no joking mood. Once they parked in front of the house Vince was out of the car and at the door before the others had a chance to get their seatbelts off. Mia, Jesse and Brian were quick to follow though because they knew this wouldn't be pretty. Vince had already rung the doorbell by the time everyone was on the porch and a minute later Leon answered the door but before he had time to react or he even see who was at the door, Vince had grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him so hard his head flew backwards. As it was stated earlier, the sight would have been comical; under different conditions.

Once Letty saw him get yanked out of the house and onto the porch, she jumped to her feet and ran to the door. Once she got there she found Mia, Jesse and Brian looking at her sheepishly. In the back ground Vince was yanking Leon to his feet after what she only assumed was, being thrown from the porch.

"Oh good god, what the hell is wrong with you guys?" Letty snapped.

"We had no way around it." Jesse defended them.

"How about not coming!" Letty yelled running off the porch. "Vince!"

She stopped quickly and surveyed the situation. They both were much bigger than her so her chances of breaking them up were slim. Feeling helpless as she watched Vince smash a right hook into Leon's jaw, she scattered towards the porch and grabbed the broom. She watched as Leon sucker punched Vince in the stomach before she moved in.

"Vince, knock it off!" She hollered; giving him a chance to stop before she made her move. When he didn't respond, she took this as a sign that he wasn't stopping until he had blood. Rushing up to them she cocked the broom back before she swung it and hit Vince in the back of the knees. The three on the porch cringed at the sound.

Instantly at contact, Vince stopped, his eyes widening pain. "Ow!" She roared like some large fierce bear. "Son of a football bitch!" He rambled on. Feeling as if she were home again, Letty put her over her mouth to contain her giggles. Leon, with his split lip, just looked at her as if she were crazy. Vince looked over at her slowly, his eyes dark with anger.

"You hit me with a broom!" He exclaimed, pointing at her. She couldn't help herself now; she broke out into a fit of laughter. Staring at him, her eyebrows rose apologetically but she could not contain the laughing. After a brief silence and a silent prayer that Vince didn't kick her ass also, she stared in surprise when Vince smiled at her. "A fucking broom? You little ninja!" He jumped forward and tackled her to the ground.

She groaned in pain before grabbing his hair and yanking him away from her. "I love when you play rough little Letty." Vince taunted. She scoffed playfully.

"You're an asshole Vince." She brushed the dirt from her jeans and walked towards Leon. Vince just smiled innocently. Observing his face, overall he looked fine besides a split lip and possible purple bruise. "You okay?" She asked him with concern. He just gave her a reassuring smile and nodded; running his tongue over his lip.

Once they were all in the house Letty decided to yell at Vince. "What the fuck was that for anyways Vince?!" She yelled, getting in his face. He just stared down at her.

"That was for you," He pointed towards her. "And him," He pointed towards Leon. "Hooking up!" He said simply. She stopped and stared nervously, jaw dropping; how did he know? Vince just smiled in amusement; never before had Letty let something go easily but, he had her on this one; Vince 1, Letty 0.

"Let us explain…" Leon said from the doorway; Vince just held up his hand.

"I really don't want to hear it. Where's the beer?" Vince asked walking into the kitchen.

Leon and Letty just shared a look before looking at the still sheepishly smiling friends.


	20. Chapter 19

I was bored one day so I made a poster to go along with this... the link is in my profile!

**Chapter 19**

The only reason he crept out of the house that night was because he knew she'd still be awake; still working. He talked to Vince earlier and asked about where they went but, Vince just told him they were around and that they'd be home soon. They still weren't back yet but, Addison was sleeping so he used this open chance to slip out of the house unnoticed. With one last glance at the house, he got into his car. Putting it in neutral, he allowed the car the roll out of the driveway before he cranked the engine. Tonight wasn't a night to take chances; not yet anyways.

Once he was on the highway he allowed himself to relax; he needed it because tonight he planned to talk to Letty. For so many reasons he wanted to yell and yank her back to the house but, what good would that do? That would just cause a lot of drama and he had the team and Addison to think about.

Addison…

One of the only reasons she allowed him to take her out was because he promised that he was over Letty for good. In a sense that was true, because he learned to live without her just like she apparently did with him. But, there was still that sense that he needed closure, to at least hear why she left; to make sure she is truly happy. Something that would make him understand and not feel so betrayed. They were together for so many years and then it was just over without an official breakup. It's hard to be around someone for so long and then one day you wake up and they are just gone; without an explanation as to why they left or where they are going.

The acid in his stomach was starting to churn; causing him to feel sick to his stomach. The anxiety was starting to be unbearable and right now he wanted nothing more than a large glass of whiskey and maybe a cigarette. In a couple short hours he would be facing her and he didn't know what to say or how to react. Nor, did he know how she was going to react to him showing up at her job, completely unannounced. It seemed like the closer he got to his destination, the sicker he felt. Dominic had gone through so many scenarios in his head and he didn't know how to start the conversation. Whether he was going to get angry and demand answers or just stay calm and allow it to just flow naturally. It felt so weird to be so scared about seeing someone you know inside and out. If anyone knew every last detail about him- it was Letty.

It had been almost a year since they had seen each other. The last thing he ever said to her was those three little words that seemed to mean nothing because she still ran; they ran. To God knows where before they landed in Cabo San Lucas. They started a life together. A better one than Dom and Letty had imagined for themselves and she did it by herself. Letty must have a reason as to why she left. He needs to know why; he needs answers because he couldn't handle staying awake another night going through all the 'what ifs' in his mind. As far as he could tell she was still single and that was something that fueled him. How could he go and surprise her if she were with someone? This was all starting to be too much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh God, I thought they'd never leave!" Letty groaned as she slipped off her shirt. Leon smiled sweetly over at her from the doorway as he listened intently. "I really wasn't up for that right before a long ass shift." She sighed heavily but could not contain her small smile.

"It was good to see V though…" Leon said trailing on. Letty nodded in agreement as she dug furiously through her closet in search of her tank top with the club logo on it. Considering she had a million of them; she couldn't seem to find a clean one at the moment.

"Can you start laundry?" She asked, absent-mindedly as she moved onto her dresser in hopes of finding it there. If she took any longer she'd for sure, be late for work. Leon just watched from the doorway; amused at how cute she looked when she was rushing for time. "You're lucky; you have the night off!" She yelped as she finally found her top. She grinned, pleased to have found it before she quickly threw it over her head.

Moving onto the bathroom, she pulled her hair out of the messy ponytail and brushed it out before pulling it back into a sleeker, tighter ponytail. Once she was happy with the ponytail she slipped on a little bit of eyeliner before she slammed her palm down the wall, shutting off the light. Leon had started rounding up the clothes strewn across the house so he could start the laundry.

"Ok baby; I'm leaving! Oh hey," Letty yelled as she ran into him in the hallway. Leon chuckled and ducked down to kiss her before she took off out of the house. Once the door was closed he stopped to take a deep breath; she had managed to tire him out just by watching her run around the house for the past fifteen minutes. Flipping on the stereo he cranked his music before he started to clean up the house.

"Don't worry, I told the boss you had a flat tire." Blake said smugly; crossing her arms over her chest.

"Thanks girl, you're a life saver." Letty said to her friend as she smiled in relief- whilst walking into the back room to clock in.

It was Friday night so she had no time to waste. Letty couldn't waste anymore time than she already had so, like clockwork she was out behind the bar asking and making orders given by the locals and tourists alike.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He felt like a fucking pussy; sitting out here for the last half an hour. What was keeping him from going in there and getting the answers that he and his family deserved? Her car was parked towards the back like last time so he knew she was here. The bass from the music could be heard all through the parking lot. Chicks and dicks were constantly going in and out of the club. Dominic sort of felt relieved because it was almost a given that he wouldn't lose his temper if he had a say in it. Plus, if it went horribly, he wouldn't have to go far to get shit faced.

Finally, just before midnight he dragged himself towards the door. The large, scowling bouncer let him into the club and he suddenly felt trapped. Bodies were in constant motion along with noise that was over powering. This wasn't anything near being around a loud engine; this music could send nerves into a tumble like his were starting to do. This time it was almost impossible to spot the bar because the place was so packed so he resorted to weaving his way through the dancing bodies until he finally made it close enough to the bar to see her. There she was standing in her apparent usual club logo tank top paired with jeans; her hair pulled back in a clean ponytail. She was running that bar with so much confidence as if she had been doing it forever. Bottles and glasses were being thrown around along with beer bottles in every direction.

His heart skipped a beat at the sight of her grin. Curious, he followed her line of vision until it landed on a taller girl with long brown hair. She was cockily spinning two bottles of liquor before she flipped them upside down; the dark liquid splashed into two shot glasses before she put the bottles back and handed them to the man with a flirty smile. Losing interest, he returned his gaze to Letty she was just smirking and shaking her head towards the other bartender. It was just so fascinating to just stand here and watch while she danced around in her element. He remembered when racing was her element but, this seemed to fit too. Maybe there was more to her than he gave her credit for; she was a natural.

Dom's head shot down when he felt someone bump into him; it was a small blonde only about four foot eleven with this ray of innocence around her. "I'm so sorry…" She apologized. He just smiled and nodded before walking away, unconsciously moving closer to the bar. He found an open spot along the side of the bar; right behind the girl who was spinning the bottles once again while Letty bartended a little further down.

It was an obvious but pretty well hidden observation. Even though the bar was packed, he noticed that Letty's end was in fact more crowded with men and women alike waiting to get drinks but, it was also obvious that this other bartender was popular in her own way. She was a definite flirt; not once did a guy leave without a smile plastered on his face. Dominic just shook his head and focused his attention back on Letty. Occasionally she would look up; eyebrows would knit together as she scanned the people around her, looking for someone. Seeing this caused satisfaction because he knew that it was him that had this affect on her. Long ago he remembered when she told him that she could just feel him watching her and for years it never failed.

People had filtered out so he was standing pretty much at the bar watching her and it amazed him that she hadn't realized he was there yet, but, she was rather busy so for now he would watch on, unannounced.

"LETTY!" The taller bartender yelled.

"BLAKE!" Letty said sarcastically as she opened multiple beers.

"We're out of Jack, watch the bar!" The bartender named, Blake said as she rushed through a closed door that read employee's only.

He really thought that he would be in for a treat to watch her work this entire bar by herself but, she did it with skill. Starting at the other end she took all of the orders until she worked her way towards the middle. It seemed to work for her though because people finally realized what she was doing so a few who weren't too drunk would move around Dom in hopes of getting drinks. This was finally his chance, she would see him soon. She was waiting on a few guys mere feet away. The blood began to flow rapidly through his veins as she served the girl two spots over. Once she took the money from her she shoved it in pocket before she looked up to serve the next guy.

"Two beers!" The man yelled over the music she nodded and turned to grab them.

That was it… she saw him.

Blindly, she reached down and grabbed two beers; handing them to the man without even looking at him. All of her focus was on him; she was obviously surprised but, also it seemed like she just knew.

"Hi…" He said picking at the seam of his shirt; not able to look away from her eyes. She just shook her head in disbelief as she slammed a corona in front of him. Just then Blake came back out so Letty rushed to the other end of the bar.

Her eyes said it all; he knew they would talk or whatever needed to be done but, for now, she was in her element.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Considering the circumstances, things so far, were flowing naturally. It was as if he were there visiting a good friend at her job. She made sure his corona stayed full as she continued to work and he continued to watch her. Letty had yet to say a word to him; instead, allowing their eyes to do the talking. Every few minutes or so, she would look over at him before she would serve the next man or woman their drinks. Her facial expressions towards him were always blank, almost as if she just still couldn't believe that he was here but, if she were serving a customer she would always smile.

Finally, about an hour later, she walked around the bar and jerked her head to the left, signaling him to follow her. Dom finished off the rest of his beer before he stood and followed her through a door that led to the back of the club. Once they were outside, Letty opened her can of soda and took a long gulp before she sat down on the loading dock ledge. He followed suit and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. Grabbing one, he held the pack out for her; offering her one. With the smallest smirk she reached over and grabbed one; allowing it to rest between her lips while she waited for him to pass the lighter. With a flick of the thumb her cigarette was lit. It had been a very long time since she had a cigarette and she wondered why Dom was smoking.

"So how did you find me?" She asked nonchalantly; scared as to what would happen.

"Finding you was easy as fuck, I'm surprised Jesse hasn't come running to me claiming that he found you." Dom said with a deep chuckle. Letty's eyebrows knitted together as she looked at him, slightly confused. As she allowed the smoke to leave her lungs the realization of the situation hit her. Dom had found her all by himself; everyone knew where they were but, Mia refused to tell Dom and apparently, Dom didn't want them to know either. This could not be good.

"So they don't know you found me?" She asked, looking up towards the night sky. Dom just shook his head; flicking his cigarette. Again, silence filled the air except the bass from the club music. Both were pretty unsure about what to say; how they would approach this situation.

"I want to keep it that way; at least for now." Dom stated; Letty just stayed silent choosing not to fix this possible disaster.

"I only have a fifteen minute break." Letty stated with a shrug of her heavy shoulders. Dom just looked at her and nodded. She wasn't sure if she said that in hopes that they didn't talk just yet or if they did and got it over with. But, could they really accomplish that conversation in only fifteen minutes? She guessed no because, they indeed, had a shit load to talk about. "Um," She paused. "You could go hang with Leon until I get off work." There was a silence. "You don't have too though…" She was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Maybe I will." He nodded and took one final drag off of his cigarette before flicking it into the empty loading dock. Letty followed suit as she threw hers out into the dark loading dock. Looking at her cell phone she realized she still had more than five minutes to kill before she had to be back behind the bar.

"So are they all with you?" She asked; meaning the rest of the team.

"At the beach house." He replied quietly. "Why did you run?" He asked out of nowhere.

Letty wasn't expecting that to come out of his mouth next so she was a little unprepared to answer. The mood had stayed light so far so she wasn't doing too much thinking about what was next to come. She just assumed that for now they wouldn't talk about it until the time came or at least they were in a different setting. Truth be told they weren't at the best location to have a serious heart to heart talk but, either way, whether they did or not, it would have to work.

"The cops came while we were out food shopping; when she drove back they were in the driveway so we kept going. We came back Dom." She said thickly.

"Obviously you didn't." His voice was accusing but, not enough to scold her.

"We stayed at a motel for a week and everyday we went there looking for you. When you didn't come we left and came here." She explained.

"It just seems that you didn't hesitate to just leave us; leave me." His voice saddened.

"Dom, don't for one second think I wanted to leave you. I didn't know what to do with myself I was so fucking lost." Letty cried.

"You seem to be doing okay without me." Dominic replied bluntly.

"Yeah," She nodded. "Now I am. We had to start over from scratch! Without you guys; Leon and I had to make a whole new life for ourselves." Her voice rose slightly with every word as she explained to him in hopes that he'd understand they didn't leave by choice. They would've never left by choice. But they had a choice to come back and they didn't. Silence fell between them again as Letty checked her phone constantly, hoping that it was time for her to go back. Wanting to get out of here; she was suddenly feeling trapped with guilt and sorrow. How could she ever find the strength to tell him that she was in love with his close friend?

"Where does this all leave us?" Dom asked her barely above a whisper. She stared at his eyes intently thinking about how she was going to answer that but, knowing that she couldn't just at this very moment. Looking down she noticed it was time for her to go back to the bar.

"Look, I have to get back to work. Why don't you go visit Leon?" He nodded. "I'll give you directions."

"I know where it is." He explained. She stopped and smirked ever so slightly in disbelief. He just smiled sheepishly and followed her back into the club. Letty told him she'd see him in a few hours before she walked through the employees' only door. Dialing the familiar number she sighed and ran her palm over her forehead.

"Hey baby."

"You are never going to believe who is on their way to come see you." She said quickly.

"You're shitting me right?" He groaned from the other end.

"No, look, he doesn't know about us and he doesn't know that Jess and them know where we are. He wants us to keep it a secret from them that Dom found us." Letty explained. "Look, I had to get back to work, just act like you usually would with Dom and don't let on that we're keeping something from him."

"I can't lie to him forever."

"I know babe, I'll tell him," Letty said as if she were still trying to convince herself. "In my own time. I'll see you later." She said hanging up the phone.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"I'll be damned! I almost shit myself when Let told me you were coming." Leon shouted as he and Dom did some sort of manly handshake in the doorway.

"She told you I was coming?" Dom asked plainly; feeling slightly jealous that he wasn't the center of her attention anymore. But this was Leon; what's the big deal?

"She called a while ago warning me about the stray that may end up on the front porch." He grinned and ushered Dom into the kitchen where he walked towards the fridge. "You still drink corona?" He asked nonchalantly from the fridge.

"What, you don't?" Dom asked smirking.

Leon stood up straight holding two bottles of corona; with a grin he walked over to him and handed him one before finding the bottle opener. With a snap of his wrist the bottle popped open with a quiet fizz. Leon watched as Dom looked around the house, analyzing it for small details or maybe he was trying to find hints about something; Leon wasn't sure. Even though the living room was decorated with simple things you could still tell that Letty lived here. Some things just screamed her. Then, it surprised him some because he had never seen Letty's style go any further than her clothes. She never had a chance to decorate anything before.

"Nice house you guys got here." Dom said as he stared at the only two pictures in the living room; one was the picture from the beach house that Jesse left for them and the other was of Leon and her standing behind the bar at the club. Leon's arm was thrown across her shoulder as they both grinned big. His chest tightened just slightly with jealousy. He couldn't remember the last time she had smiled like that with him.

"Yeah, it's perfect for the two of us; right size and affordable." Leon says looking around the living room as if it were his first time seeing the house. Dominic looked over at his long time friend with a plain expression; even though he was glad that she was happy with her supposed new life he couldn't help being jealous that Leon got all of her attention because if he remembered, they weren't that close when they lived at the fort. Then again, it's been only the two of them for months on end in this small house so maybe they were bound to get to know each other.

"So what's been going on? How is everyone?" Leon asked nonchalantly; tipping his beer back. He needed to act normal because he couldn't bear telling Dom at this moment. How could he lie to him about being with Letty? Leon was definitely afraid that Dom would figure it out and take it out on him; even though he had every right too.

"Everyone is fine, nothing has really changed except Brian is around and you guys aren't." The end came out a little harsher than he had first intended it but, it was already out so there was nothing he could do.

"It wasn't in our intentions to just leave like that man. We had to." Leon said; getting serious.

"I know, Letty told me, I'm not angry." Dom says staring at him hard.

"You have no right to be angry anyways!" Leon barked. "We did what we had to do so we didn't end up in prison. You made me promise to look after her and I did."

"I'm just still trying to understand why you didn't come back! What is so great about living here?!" Dominic was starting to get angry; this was the side that he forced himself not to pull with Letty.

"It wasn't up to me!" Leon said pointing to his chest.

"What the hell does that mean?" Dom spat. His face was turned up in disgust.

"Whatever happens here is all on Letty."

"Excuse me? The fuck is that supposed to mean? Why are you blaming her for this shit?" Dom yelled, getting angrier by the minute. Everything Leon said to try and calm the situation- to get him to understand- backfired and he was right back to square one. How could he explain it to Dom in a way that he would understand it?

"I'm not blaming anyone here," Leon scowled. "Considering… I'm saying that we've made a life here; a good life; one that she loves and it's up to her if we go back and when we go back." Leon stated sincerely. Dom ran his hand over his head in frustration. He really wanted to understand; he was trying his best to understand all of this shit without completely losing his mind. "I miss our old life but, I'd never have the heart to tell her I was going back. We're close now, she's my best friend and I'd never ditch her."

"But you were okay with ditching the rest of us?!" Dom roared, pointing his finger at Leon accusingly.

"I told you! We had no fucking choice! I did everything I could to keep your girlfriend- at the time- out of jail. She may be tough but, jail? I knew I had to do something, she was about to literally lose it Dom! I heard her cry herself to sleep on more than one occasion. Letty was heading a downward spiral; I had to make us a new life." Leon halted his sincere speech to see if Dom had something to say in return but, judging by the look on his face he wasn't going to get much of a response. "Look, it sucks that we haven't been around, we miss you guys a lot but, I will not apologize nor regret the decisions that we made."

"We? You guys seem pretty close now, you fucking her now or something?" Dom hissed quietly, venom filled his voice, his features darker than the midnight sky. This accusation coming from Dom stopped Leon in his tracks and halted his comeback. How could he answer that? If he stayed silent he would silently tell Dom that it was true but, if he overreacted it would be a lie so either way this was not a win-win situation.

"How can you fucking walk into our house with that bullshit? As much as you'd like too; you don't run shit around here." Leon spat angrily. "I stopped her from losing her god damn mind over you! We both made the decision to come here; I had no right to force her into anything I asked her and she agreed. After a week, there was no sign of you guys, we couldn't live in the shitty hotel forever waiting for you…" Leon said shaking his head in disbelief.

"I didn't expect you guys too." Dom defended himself.

"The cops came Dom, cops! We got out of there and I'm sorry we didn't come back I really am but, that's in the past so we can either fight about it or move on." Once that was said it was clear that Leon didn't want to talk about it anymore because he walked into the kitchen and got a new beer before storming out of the back door. He felt like shit that he lied to his friend but he knew that Letty wanted to be the one to tell Dom about them and since she wasn't here it couldn't be said. Of course Leon felt like a pussy because he didn't tell him but, what could he do? Leon looked up towards the sky and ran his hand through his hair. Hopefully Letty would be home soon. It was known that Letty would be the only one to actually get Dom to understand and that made him feel better and it also scared him.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Hello?" The blond answered the phone quickly.

"Brian?" Letty asked from the other end. She had called Mia's phone and Brian answered.

"Yeah, what's up?" He asked her as he slipped out of their bedroom so he didn't wake a sleeping Mia.

"I thought you guys would like to know that Dom was just here a while ago." Letty explained; she sounded as if she still couldn't believe it herself.

"Are you shitting me?" He asked quietly.

"No, that I am not." She chuckled slightly. "He told me that he didn't want you guys to know that he was here; which kind of doesn't make since because he doesn't know that we're all in contact." Letty said. In the background he heard a car start.

"I knew that he had other intentions. Alright well, the guys are still awake, Mia is asleep, and I'll let them know." He stated. Letty agreed and they hung up. Brian sighed and stopped at the fridge for a beer before walking onto the back porch where the guys were sitting and drinking a beer. He dropped Mia's phone into his pocket before leaning against the porch railing.

"So Letty just called, she said Dom was there." Vince and Jesse shared a look before they looked over at Brian in disbelief.

"Are you serious man?" Jesse asked; Brian nodded in confirmation.

"Damn…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I shut my cell phone and pulled out of the club's parking lot. My shift was over and for the first time I didn't want to go home. I knew Dom was there and more importantly with Leon who was now my boyfriend. This really could not end well unless I lied or just left out the part that I was with his best friend now. I knew right off the bat that Dom would react badly because he'd feel so betrayed so explaining ourselves would be wishful thinking. Pulling into the familiar parking lot, I exited the car and walked into the small gas station. I knew we were pretty low- if not out- on beer. I grabbed a case before paying and leaving the store to return to my stressful journey towards home.

Finally a few minutes later I pulled into the driveway and shut the car off. Sighing, I gripped the steering wheel as I prepared myself before going in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey…" All three of the guys looked towards the door at the sound of her voice. Addison was standing against the doorframe in her shorts and tank top. Her long hair was pulled back in a pony tail and she had obviously just woken up because there was a small crease on her cheek, most likely from her pillow. It was so foreign to see someone with such innocence radiating from them. Sure, she could very well get along with the rest of them but, she didn't grow up like the rest of them had. She was the daughter of an all American family. It was a weird sight but, Addison was more than welcomed into their little made up family.

"Hey, grab yourself a beer and come hang out." Vince said saluting her with his beer in the air. She nodded and turned behind her to grab a beer before she walked into the darkness filled with a light breeze. Creeping between the small space between the guys, she worked her way to the edge where there was an empty chair before plopping into it.

"So where's Dom?" She asked nonchalantly; taking a long sip from her beer. Again, the guys shared a look before Vince shrugged.

"Haven't really seen him, we went out for a while and when we got back he wasn't here." Vince said as he lit up a cigarette. Addison nodded and set her beer on the arm of her chair. If it were anyone else they would probably get suspicious and start asking questions but Addison was so chill about things that it sometimes made them wonder if she even cared about what Dom did but then they would witness them in a moment all too themselves and you can just tell by looking at them that they care about one another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I walked into the house it was filled with silence. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing at this point but I knew that I would have to talk to Dom before I sent him on his merry way. Tonight's shift was a killer and I wanted nothing more than to take a shower and crawl into bed but instead I grabbed a cold beer from the fridge, set the case in there to cool and walked onto the back porch. I could hear their voices while I was getting a beer so I figured out where they were.

"Hey…" They both greeted me as I sat down on the back steps. I sighed and ran my hand over my forehead before leaning against the railing.

"You okay Let?" Leon asked me quietly. I just nodded with my back to him. It was so weird because I just felt like old times but it wasn't. Dom was here—and I needed to talk to him. Everything felt the same but in reality it was far from it.

"I've had a long night…" I state as my head falls back slightly while I gulp down the contents of the refreshing beer.

"Do you want me to go?" Dom asked.

"Le, I need to talk to Dom…" My voice is slightly husky. There a short silence before I hear Leon stand up and walk into the house. I know how he feels about this part and I force myself to straighten it out one way or another.

"So what's up Let?" Dom asks as he takes a seat next to me. I shrug and take the cigarette he is again offering me. "You look really good you know…" He mumbles nonchalantly.

"Don't," I bark quietly as smoke streams of out my nose. I can feel him staring at the side of my face but I can't force myself to look at him.

Quietness filled the air once again as we smoked our cigarettes; I didn't even smoke but, now seemed like a good time as any to start. Finally I found the courage to glance at Dom. I notice that his facial features are softer than they used to be but then again so are mine. Maybe we were the cause for each other's scowls of anger.

"Can I ask you something?" Dom finally speaks.

"You didn't leave me any choice now did you?" I smirk at him ever so slightly. His shoulders shake from a silent chuckle.

"Why haven't you asked about the team; about your family?" His eyebrows knit together as he looks me straight in the eyes. "It just seems a little weird that after all this time you don't have one thing to say or ask about the family you haven't seen in ages." I know he's right and I know that he can tell by the look on my face that I'm guilty of something. Dom can read me like the back of his hand.

"There's um," I pause and look towards the ground. "There are a few things I need to get off my chest and I'm trying to work up enough courage to do so." I explained, ashamed that I'm so nervous.

"When have you ever needed to find courage Letty?" He questions me quietly.

"What I need to tell you is something that will make you very angry and you may very well never speak to me again after. Now, a year ago if I told you something like this, we would've fought and screamed about it but, I don't want to do that now. Can you promise me that you will sit there and let me say what I need to say without yelling or running off?" I look at him seriously.

"Let, whatever it is, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think…" He starts.

"Promise me Dominic." I command sternly; using his full name meant I was all business.

"Ok I promise."


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Letty," Dom paused and stared at me; giving me his full attention. "Just say what you need to say, you're scaring me."

"I just want you to know that I want nothing more than for us to be friends. I spent some of the best years of my life with you Dominic. But, you have let me tell you everything and then explain myself before you blow up. Okay?" I say as tears stings the back of my eyes. I was stalling. I knew that, but I also know that at this exact moment in time, Dominic and I are friends and I was about to bomb that by telling him the truth he desperately needed to know.

"Letty." He warned me. I knew he was getting anxious.

"Ok the first thing I need to tell you is," I stopped to catch my breath. "Jess, Mia, Brian and Vince were here today." I couldn't look into his eyes, afraid of his reaction.

"So Jesse found you, it was bound to happen right? I haven't even talked to them much today." He didn't seem happy about it but, you couldn't tell he was keeping his cool or trying to anyways.

"Well, it wasn't the first time I saw Jesse and Mia, they've visited once before." I wanted him to know the whole truth but, it seemed that even if I didn't want too, the truth was pouring out of me no matter what. I looked up at him slowly and noticed the vein in his forehead was bulging just slightly but, he surprisingly just took a giant breath and braced himself.

"So they lied to me." Dom said quietly. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Give them a chance; they didn't know how you would react." I said. After a short stare down he nodded grimly and waited for me to continue.

"I think I have a right to know though!" His voice rose only a little bit; enough for me to know that he was hurt and angry that they had lied to him.

"I know Dominic, I know." I soothed him. "Dom, for so many years we were together, we shared this bond that only we can explain or know about. I loved you with all of my heart but," I stopped as a tear slipped down my cheek.

"But?" His voice was grave.

"But, that last year was slowly starting to go downhill and once the heists went bad, when we had to run, I just knew that it was over. I was so heartbroken but, I just knew. Since then, I've grown into so much more; my life has taken a complete one-eighty. What I'm trying to say is I've moved on and I've found someone I love very much and he loves me back. We're happy together…"

"Let, I'm happy for you, I really am, my intentions for coming here was because I wanted answers. I have a girlfriend whom I care about a lot. I didn't come here to get you back. I just thought that we needed some sort of closure." Dom explains and smiles slightly.

"Dom I," I'm forced to stop because the oxygen has escaped my lungs. Why can't I breathe? Suddenly I regret letting him come here. I wasn't sure if I was ready to tell him the truth. I felt so shitty because I know just how bad this is going to hurt and anger him. I knew it from the beginning but, I allowed my happiness to cloud it. But, didn't I deserve happiness? We both needed and deserved happiness and we apparently can't make each other very happy. I knew that he desperately needed to know so I had to just come out with it. So the next three words came out finally but, instead of it sounding strong and confident, it sounded soft and filled with sorrow. "I'm with Leon." Dom was the only person who could make me feel an inch tall.

I watched as the realization of the whole situation hit him. His chest started to heave up and down with anger while he stared at me with a deathly angry glare. I knew that he was more than beyond pissed. Out of nowhere he stood up quickly and paced a few times back and forth before he stopped in front of me. "You've got to be fucking kidding me?!" He boomed; his face reddened with fury. "Let me guess, you were fucking him all along and since I was out of the picture you decided to actually be with him?" He accused.

When I told him I felt like a child, he made me feel so small and at fault about everything but this accusation made me so angry! Instantly, I stood up to stand my ground. I was much smaller than him but this wasn't the first time I've had to stand up to him. "You got some fucking nerve Dominic! You know I would never do that to you!" When it came out of my mouth I knew it sounded bad because I was dating his best friend but, he should know that I would never even think about cheating on him.

"Really? You're dating someone who was my best friend Letty! So can you really fucking blame me for thinking that? Christ, he lied to me right to my face!" His large palm ran over his bald head as he once again began to pace. I sighed heavily and put my hands on my hips while I waited for him to continue on like I knew he would.

When he didn't I got nervous but that was quickly pushed aside when he started to rush off towards the back door. My eyes grew wide as I ran to catch him before he got to Leon. I knew I had a giant fight on my hands; one that I probably couldn't break up. When I walked through the back door I could hear Dominic calling for Leon and I could tell that by the yelling he'd found him so I hurried to the other room.

When I reached the living room I found Dominic pinning Leon against the wall by his neck! Running up to him I yanked on Dom's shoulders; he didn't budge. Leon just glared at him through hooded eyes wishing he could kill him.

"What the fuck are you doing Dominic? You're gonna kill him!" I screamed at him.

"That was the plan!" He roared back. I growled and punched him in the side of the head.

Slowly he let go of Leon and turned to look at me. After a short silence he just shook his head in disbelief and disappointment before he walked out of the house. I huffed and followed him.

"You can't just come in MY house and start shit like that Dom!" I shouted from behind him. He ignored me as we both made it to the door of his car. One thing I hated when it came to him was being ignored. "I understand you're pissed and you're hurt but, you should be happy that I'm happy… and you're happy." Before I could go on he grabbed both of my arms and slammed me into the side of his car. Once I regained enough oxygen in my lungs I spoke. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Take your hands off me!" Instead of forcing myself out of his grip I waited for him to let go of me willingly.

"You don't know Letty! You don't! Leon and I were boys and you guys are fucking now. It's bullshit Letty; how could you do that to your family?! This is why you haven't come back yet. You ditched your family for some affair in Mexico!"

"Dom," I sighed and pulled myself out of his now loosened grip. "I never expected in a million years that any of this would be happening but, I'm so happy now. Jesse, Mia, all of them, they understand Dom, now you just have too."

"They know?" He glared at me. I just nodded and looked away. I heard the locks of his car unlock and when I looked at him, he was reaching for the handle. "Stay away from MY family, you guys ain't welcome anymore." With that, he got into his car and pulled away quickly.

Even though his face was blank, you could see the sadness in his eyes when he said it. I was so naïve to think that Dom wouldn't blow up about this. This turned out really bad and way in the back of my mind I knew it would. Tears slipped from my eyes as I walked back into the house.


	25. Chapter 24

I know it's short but it will all be explained in the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

"Baby can you excuse us for a few?" Dom asked as he walked up the back steps and planted a kiss on her cheek. She smiled sweetly and walked into the house with her now empty beer in her hand. "Garage now." Dom demanded darkly. The guys all shared a look before they wearily stood up and marched into the garage. Once everyone was inside Dom closed the door and looked at them one at a time. "Explain."

"Look, this is my fault, I found them and I told Mia and she told Brian so we were going to see them; again." Jesse swallowed nervously. "Vince didn't know where we were going he just came and then we told him right before we got there." Jesse rambled on.

"Didn't you think that I should know if you had found them?" Dom asked matter-of-factly.

"I'm sorry Dom, we didn't know how you were going to react." Jesse explained with his puppy dog face.

"Let's not fight about this man. What'd you tell them? Did you talk to her? Are they coming home?" Brian said in a somewhat cop tone. Through dark hooded eyes, Dom shook his head.

"You guys know as well as I do why they won't be coming back." Realization hit them all and instantly they were ashamed that not only did they keep something about his family from him but, they didn't have the guts to tell him they were dating now. Dom walked out of the garage without another word.

"Damn." Vince sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey you," Addison smiled from her seat on the edge of the bed. "Where ya been?" Her nice smile was covered by his mouth as he bent down and gave her a much needed kiss.

"I went to Cabo and saw Letty and Leon today." Her face fell; he gave her a reassuring smile. "They've both made some choices and they won't be coming back. It's nothing to worry about I just had to hear it from them myself." Addison nodded and hugged him close.

"Well, it sounds like you had a stressful night." She grinned; he followed suit. Without another word she pulled him down onto the bed and began to kiss him hurriedly. Dom groaned and pulled away.

"You didn't bring the tutu did you?" There was a pause before they both laughed. Addison shook her head; still smiling, before she kissed him heavily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Baby?" I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked over at the door just as Leon was opening it slowly. It was almost déjà vu because this is how our first kiss happened. "Are you okay?" The redness on his neck had finally faded. "Tell me what he said." He commanded softly as he sat down next to me and put his arm around my neck. I leaned into him as the tears finally stopped.

"He told me we aren't welcome in the family anymore." I sniffled.

"He was angry babe. You know how Dom is impulsive. Just give him some time and we'll talk to him okay?" I nodded grimly as he tipped my chin up and planted a reassuring kiss on my lips.

"I don't want to lose my family Le."

"I know baby, I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(ONE YEAR LATER)

"Come on you big lug, let's get to the store." Addison laughed as she dragged Dom away from the back yard and into the car. Mia had forgotten something for the BBQ and nominated Dom to go. Addison took pity on him and decided to come along. Once they were in the car, Dom started it and pulled away before they hurried to the small grocery store a few blocks away.

Once they were out of the car Addison jumped on his back and laughed as they walked into the store. She was very light so picking her up was nothing. Without putting her down they walked down the isle and picked up the barbecue sauce before they went and grabbed a some more beer just in case.

Finally Addison jumped down from his back as they walked up to checkout. The young teen rang them up and just as they were about to pay Dom heard an all too familiar laugh. He looked towards the entrance and saw something he never expected to see, let alone at the little corner grocery store. It was Letty.

"Dom!" Addison snapped and then followed his stone cold gaze towards the door. She knew who it was from the picture she had seen. She knew all about Leon and Letty because Addison was the one who Dom vented too that night.

Addison looked at Dom sadly before looking over at Letty who had grabbed a basket and started to walk away without a clue. It wasn't seeing her that surprised him…

… it was the fact that she was pregnant that surprised him.


	26. Chapter 25

So once again my computer died so i haven't been able to write. Lucky for me an you, I did backup my files so even though I'm stuck on a computer that isn't my own, I finally found some time to write. I know it's short but, I'm doing my best. Sorry if it's a little rough too. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

(TWO MONTHS EARLIER)

I sighed and set the pregnancy test on the bathroom counter and made my way downstairs. I had to find a way to occupy myself for ten minutes. My body seemed to move in slow motion at the thought of Leon and I having a baby. This was something we never even thought about but, the past few mornings I've been getting sick and last week during my bar shift a guy bought me one shot and it ended with me throwing up in the parking lot. That was the first thing that tipped me off because I can hold my liquor. I was brought out of my thoughts from my phone ringing; it was Leon.

"Hey Baby…" His voice rasped sexily from the other line.

"Hey, how are the guys?" Leon had met a few of his guy friends at the local sports car where they were watching the game on the big screen.

"It's crazy, we haven't been here for over an hour and Marco is completely smashed!" Leon laughed loudly from the other end. I giggled and walked through the house with my head in the clouds.

We talked for a good five minutes when I remembered the test. While Leon told me his story, I walked into the bathroom and picked up the test with my free hand.

"So while Marco tried to get the waitress's number, she poured a pitcher of beer over his head." Again, he laughed loudly.

"Oh my God…" I stated quietly as the phone fell from my ear and unto the floor…

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

"Dom!" Addison snapped him out of his trance. He looked down at her and realized he drifted off. Once they were ready to go Dom grabbed the bag and followed her outside.

What the hell was she doing here? And she was pregnant?

"Hey Addi? I'm going to say hi really quick." He pushed the bag into her hand.

"Um, okay." She frowned.

Without another thought he rushed back into the store. Quickly, he rushed down the main aisle as he looked down each one, anxious at the thought of seeing her again. It had been a year, since he told her to never come back; that she wasn't welcome. Finally, he found her in the beer aisle as she grabbed a case of corona for whom he guessed was Leon; at that though he became aggravated. Slowly, he crept up behind her as she slowly walked down the aisle without a clue that he was following her.

"Letty…" he called quietly.

XxXxXxX

Instantly, I stopped, my body tensed at the sound of his voice. I knew it was a bad idea coming here but really, what are the chances of me running into him? I knew he was standing behind me waiting for a reply but I couldn't get myself to turn around.

"What do you want?" I asked him with a heavy sigh.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me almost as if he was interrogating me. I snorted silently and turned around to face him with a scowl on my face. As if he his eyes went down to my barely showing stomach. He almost seemed saddened but it and that made me soften.

"Dom…" My voice was quiet. "We didn't want to have it in Mexico." I said referring to my ever so small tummy.

"Congrats," He said but I knew he didn't really mean. He looked at me once more and turned around to walk away. I hurried and caught his wrist.

"Dom wait," I insisted. He wouldn't look me in the eyes but he stared at my hand that was still holding his wrist. I let go of it fast.

"We ended really badly, I just want to say I'm sorry."

"Your fucking pitiful sorry's mean shit to me." He growled.

* * *

"Baby are you okay?" Leon yelled as he stomped up the stairs in a fast pace.

His voice got closer as he found me in the bathroom leaning against the wall with my knees pulled into my chest.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" I slowly looked up at him with a blank expression.

"You didn't have to miss your game." I whispered.

"I was scared shitless! I didn't know what happened!" He replied quickly.

I sighed and looked down at the pregnancy test that was on the floor next to me. He followed my gaze until he found it.

"What the…" He leaned over and picked up the positive test stick. "You're…" he pointed to it; I nodded. "Oh man," he sat next to me on the floor. "What's on your mind?" I watched him look at me from the corner of my eye as he grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers together.

"I don't know." I stated lowly. "But I know I don't want to have this baby in Mexico."

"We are not completely sure you're pregnant." Leon said trying to convince me as he leaned into me.

"Le, I know my body, we're having a kid." There was a short silence; he held his chin in thought.

"Wow, I never though I'd hear those words coming out of your mouth…" He chuckled grimly. "So what are you thinking about moving back to LA?"

"I don't know." It felt like I didn't know too much.

* * *

Dom was about to walk away but I stopped him. It had been a year and he was going to act like this? We were adults and this childish shit was unnecessary.

"Dom what the hell?" I snapped at him. He stopped and looked down at me impatiently.

"What Letty?"

"So it's like that? Hi and then you just walk away?" I was getting pissy with him.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked shrugging.

"Why did you even bother coming up to me then?" I said folding my arms. He stopped looking around and caught my eyes. "You came up to me remember Dom?" His eyes widened slightly because he knew I was right. He was the one to confront me in the beer aisle at the little corner grocery store. Dominic walked up to me like he had something to say and then he just got mad and tried to walk away. "Well?"

* * *

"I must say I'm going to miss it here but, man," he sighed in my ear as he hugged me from behind. "I'm ready to go home." He cooed as he ran his hand over my flat stomach. It seemed like that was his new favorite thing to do ever since he found out I was pregnant a few weeks ago.

"Yeah…" I agreed as my head feel back against his collarbone.

"Well, you ready?" His grip loosened and he turned me around to face him. Slowly, a smile crept onto my face; I was happy to be going home to Los Angeles.

"I'm ready…" I stated quietly. I leaned in and gave him a deep kiss.

Once we pulled away; I grabbed his hand and together, we walked out of the house that we called our own.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

(Back at the store with Dom and Let)

"Just," There was a long pause while he looked me up and down over and over again, almost as if he still wasn't sure that I was actually here or a figment of his imagination. "Forget it." With that he turned around and walked away from me; leaving me alone in the beer aisle angry. I fought the tears that threatened to fall and turned around to finish shopping. I growled low to myself with frustration as I finished up my original task at hand.

* * *

"So," Addison said as he got into the car. "How is _she?_" He looked over at her but she wouldn't look at him.

"I don't know, I forgot to ask." He said with a shrug of the shoulders. She snorted in disbelief.

"What do you mean you forgot to ask?" She huffed and shook her head. "You were so quick to run after her and you didn't even ask her how she was doing?" She spat.

He had never seen her act like this in all the time he's known her. Never had he seen her mad so he didn't know how to react to this type of situation. Does he fight back or maybe just leave it alone until she cools down. With Letty he had to fight back because she hated being ignored. There he went thinking about Letty again. A flash of her tiny baby bump flashed through his thoughts.

"What is your problem Addison?" He barked quietly; shaking his head.

"I don't have a problem." She said almost innocent like. Dom rolled his eyes and started the car. "Just take me home." She muttered after a short pause.

"What?" Dom croaked towards her. Eying her angrily.

"Just take me home Dom." She said his name a little louder than the rest of the sentence.

"Fine." His car peeled out of the parking lot.

* * *

"Here." Dom threw the bag on the table before grabbing a beer and heading towards the stairs. Mia eyed him carefully before looking over at Brian, who just shrugged.

Dom didn't even come downstairs to make his famous chicken; instead it was left up to Vince who did a pretty good job. The food was pretty much done and Mia didn't know if she should go and see if he was coming down or if she should just leave him alone for now.

Sighing, she grabbed the plates and walked outside. Dom's room was over the back yard, he'd know the food was done and he'd come down if he was hungry. Like clockwork, Jesse grabbed the chicken first causing the rest of the too chuckle. Mia looked around her sadly at the three men around her. It seemed so empty without the rest of the here. She couldn't remember the last time Dominic didn't come down to the cookout.

"Eat up." Brian smirked at her. She smiled sweetly and grabbed some food.

* * *

I couldn't believe I was doing this. What the fuck was wrong with me?

* * *

It was weird when Dom wasn't around, they talked about different things tonight. Like for once, cars wasn't the main topic. Sure it was brought up but so was other things. Like they talked about how Mia was going to college and they even brought up Leon and Letty a couple different times.

"Oh my God." Jesse said as a piece of chicken fell from his hands. The rest of them looked over to the driveway and there was Letty, walking up here as if she were just getting home like any other normal day. A day that hadn't happened since she left.

"What are you doing here girl?" Vince called out to her. She just shrugged before walking over and sitting next to him.

"Dominic ran off like a big fucking baby so... yeah." She grabbed a piece of Vince's chicken and plopped it into her mouth.

"So that's why he was pissed when he came home." Mia said smiling over at Letty.

"He missed the cookout?" Letty asked in disbelief.

"So what are you doing here?" Mia asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Leon and I moved back." They all looked over at her and suddenly she felt like that kid in class that was always picked on.

"Really?!" Mia squealed. Letty rolled her eyes.

"Why?" Vince asked looking over at her skeptically.

Letty shrugged. "I don't know, we got tired of Mexico." It almost sounded like a question. Like she was unsure.

"Where's Leon." Brian asked tilting back his beer.

"Um, he's at work." Letty explained.

The answers she was giving seemed to be enough for them which she was glad for. Before she came she had put on a looser shirt that would hide her tiny belly from giving away her secret and it worked because none of them figured it out.

Mia grinned like a kid in a candy shop as she fixed Letty a plate of food; she gladly took it.

"Dom definitely did not cook this chicken." Letty laughed as she chewed her food.

"Hey, hey! My chicken is just as good!" Vince pouted.

"I know pookie." She ruffled his hair and chuckled.

Just like clockwork she could feel his eyes on her but, she couldn't bring herself to look up. Instead she stared at her plate uneasily for a few minutes. The others were deep in concentration so apparently they didn't expect a thing. Finally she lifted her head and looked towards the door and found nothing; looking up, she found him standing in the window with a blank expression.

She didn't know what came over but, she just smiled up at him. They could sit there and fight all they wanted too but, the fact still remained... she was home.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"I know you saw me coming Dominic." I said from outside of our old bedroom door. It even smelled the same; I could smell his cologne through the cracks in the door. Sighing, I gripped the door knob and threw the door open, feeling agitated. He was sitting on the bed drinking a corona.

"You hide it well." He snorted looking down at my stomach. Unconsciously I ran my palm over my stomach; unable to meet his eyes. I just stand there silently, not sure of what to say next. "Why are you here?"

"Last I checked, it was a free country... you're the only one _not_ happy to see me." I said as I scratched the back of my neck.

"Can you really blame me?" He said with a look of disgust. I just rolled my eyes and leaned against the doorway.

"You moved on, remember? So what's your problem?" I say getting bitchy. He paused to take a gulp of his corona. I knew he was thinking of something to say in return.

"You're right, I did, so just leave." He pointed to the door. Could he honestly, not grow up for five fucking minutes to talk? I was getting angrier by the second.

"Still the same old shit I see." I shook my head and turned as if I were leaving. I was really considering it though because I was getting no where.

"What do you expect from me huh? Congrats on the baby? You went behind my fucking back, you left your family!" His voice rose just slightly from irritation.

"I honestly, don't need this shit. Have fun with your new toy." I scoff and walk outside of the room with the intentions of leaving the house.

"What, you jealous?" He called. Anger soared through my veins; making me turn back around; storming back into the room.

"Like you actually care? We had our chance remember? It was fun while it lasted." I shook my head with disgust even though on the inside I felt sad.

"Wouldn't have had to end if you just came home." He mumbled; softening a bit.

I growl. "We already had this discussion, remember Dom?" I state plainly.

"You still could've come back!" He yelled loudly making it echo through the whole upstairs. I wince slightly and stare at him wanting nothing more than to rip his throat out.

"Christ, grow up Dominic, it happened and it's over now. Are YOU jealous cause I'm not having your kid?" I grin wickedly.

"Like we could let go of each other's throats long enough to care for a kid..." He looks towards the floor; staring off sadly. We had only talked about having kids once and we were both drunk. I meet his eyes and shrug; I've got nothing else. Sighing, I back away slowly until I'm out of the room.

"YOU left ME, just remember that." He says tipping his beer back; finishing it off before setting it on the nightstand next to him. I stop at the doorway and lean against it like I did when I first walked in.

"And you didn't wait for me..." I trailed on accusingly.

"Even if I did? You hopped into bed with Leon long before I moved on."

I shake my head and stomp down the stairs walking out of the house. I get into my car...

... he was right.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

I was so fucking confused.

After seeing Dom today my mind went swirling in a million different directions. I missed him terribly but, I loved Leon; I'm having his baby. One half of me wanted to hate Dominic so bad and the other half just wanted one more night in him arms. I guess you could say I wanted to have my cake and eat it too. Why couldn't life be as simple as it was when we were kids? When I was little my family would tell me to enjoy my youth because I was only young once; I couldn't wait to grow up... now I wish I would've listened to them more. I'd kill to be young and innocent again; with no problems like the ones I've got now.

I pulled into the driveway and got out of my car, quick to regain my composure because Leon was home from work already. We decided that for now, I wouldn't work and luckily we had some money saved we were going to use for the baby but, it paid for our rent instead. It was okay though, we'd make it. Walking into the house, I threw my keys on the table and sighed, going into the kitchen and getting a bottle of water. Leon was in the living room was a game on TV.

"Hey baby." He said with a mouth full of chips. I plopped down on the couch next to him and put my feet up on the table; not being able to hold in the sigh that so desperately wanted to leave my lungs. "What's wrong?" Leon looked over at me.

"Where can I start?" I chuckled grimly. "I ran into Dom at the store today, he knows about the baby..." _Only because he knows my body so well. _"Then he threw a bitch fit and stormed off so I went to the house, everyone is glad we're back by the way, anyways, yeah, we talked and it just didn't go very well." I growled lowly.

I could tell by the look on Leon's face that he was starting to panic. It was understandable because I was trying to talk to Dom; I could see how Leon would feel like I'm trying to get close to him again. I really couldn't say just yet what I was doing but, I know that I just want things to be normal again. It's wishful thinking of course but, we're all adults and we all should be able to get along.

Leon just nodded slowly and looked back towards the TV. I kicked off my shoes and pulled my feet up under me before leaning into Leon. He welcomed me happily; that I was thankful for. I closed my eyes as my mind wandered. I felt like those people you see in movies when they have an angel on one shoulder and the devil on the other. Only with me, it was Leon on one side and Dom on the other; and they were both smiling at me.

Dom was a big part of my life, it's natural that I can't stop thinking about what would have been. He and I will always share this unexplainable bond just because we know each other that well.

Then there was Leon. I'd fallen so hard for him while in Mexico and I really couldn't imagine my life without him. He was so sweet and generous and well, he was everything that Dom wasn't. Dom was just Dom and that's what I loved about him but, what I experienced since I've been with Leon is just so different and...amazing.

That Sunday morning, I was out of bed early on my way to the garage. I knew Dominic would be there because he always went to the garage on his day off. I never understood why but I did understand that he loved doing it and I never questioned that. Of course, I was quiet so I wouldn't wake Leon. I felt so guilty doing this but, I couldn't stay away. I needed closure or maybe answers; I just needed to be around him. When I pulled up, like clockwork, his car was in the parking lot sitting alone. The music could be heard from outside. A soft smile appeared on my face as I opened the car door and exited. When I walked in I found him bent over the hood of some random car. God he looked so good, I had to force myself not to drool.

Slowly, I walked over to the radio without being seen; flicking it off, I crossed my arms as he turned around. He was pretty shocked none the less to see me yet, he didn't instantly get angry or glare at me; he knows my body language well and I came in peace.

"What are you doing here?"


	30. Chapter 29

Co- Written by: DieselFire

**This chapter would not have been possible or as good without Mimi, so, thank you very much girl. **

**Chapter 29**

"What are you doing here?" Dom asked bluntly; his face showing how surprised he was to see her. Letty couldn't hold it in so she smiled nicely towards him; shrugging.

"Is it a crime to wanna catch up with an old friend?" She stated innocently. Dom rolled his eyes; friends? They were definitely way more than just friends.

"Friends huh?" He paused. "Nope, I guess not." It irritated her that he was being so very serious. "So how are you?" If she wanted to pretend that they were friends, then he would just go along with it.

"I'm okay, all things considered." Letty chewed on her bottom lip; looking towards the floor for a second to regain her composure.

"Yeah," Dom snorted. "You ain't kidding." Letty looked up just in time to watch him stare at her stomach. Why did she feel guilty for being pregnant? Was he really THAT hurt over this.

"What?" She asked; Dom lifted his gaze and caught her eyes. "It's not like you ever wanted kids." She shrugged again as if it were nothing.

His eyes squinted accusingly. "I never said that Letty." He was sure to emphasize 'never'. That little outburst of his made the tension build even more.

"Bullshit." Letty muttered to herself, shaking her head.

"Of course I wanted kids... someday. I just thought back then that we were alright for the time being. Just living our life however we wanted." His eyebrows knitted together. Why didn't she just understand? He still held a grudge towards her.

"Yeah, and that's exactly why you listened to me that night? I told you we shouldn't do it!" She snapped at him.

"What does having kids have to do with that? I never expected it to blow up in my face like that. I just wanted us to have enough money; to be comfortable." His voice cracked.

"We were more than comfortable." Letty shook her head; glaring.

"We were blowing money almost as fast as it came in LETTY! I just... I just wanted us to be able to run away... no worries... and it fucked up... I KNOW THAT." Dom pointed to his chest.

"You didn't come back for me." She whispered heavily. Dom shook his head violently.

"Jesse was fuckin shot! We had to wait for him to get out of the hospital! We lived in that beach house for six fuckin months waiting for you Letty! And you never showed."

"The cops were there the day we came back, you prick!" Her back straightened in anger.

"I'm so sick of hearing that fuckin excuse Letty! That does not justify the fact that you ditched us and got knocked up by my supposed best friend." His voice was louder now than before.

"The last time I checked, I wasn't having VINCE'S baby." She retorted like a smart ass, just to piss him off more. It worked.

"Give me a fuckin break Letty. Leon was my boy; family!" He shook his head in disgust.

"Yeah, well, it wouldn't have happened if you'd LISTENED to me before that fucking accident!" She paced back and forth a few times before stopping; cocking her hip out with attitude.

"How many times are you going to throw that in my face? It happened! I can't change that!" Dom growled loudly; towering over her.

"You keep throwing Leon in MY face." This time it was Letty's turn to point to herself.

"I guess I'm just convinced that what you did was much worse then what I did."

"You nearly got Jesse killed!" She wanted so desperately to throw all the blame on him. It wasn't working out too well.

"NO! He made that choice on his own Letty, he chose to do that race then take off." Dom felt like he was a second away from ringing her damn neck! She was impossible.

"You didn't have to let him race!" She snapped even though her voice was much quieter than before.

He followed suit and lowered his voice also. "How the hell was I supposed to know that he was going to race Tran? Face it Letty, that isn't my fault and you know it so find something else to fuckin blame on me." Dominic looked at her sadly.

"You just can't get over the fact that I'm having Leon's baby and not yours." She crossed her arms with defiance.

"That baby," He pointed to her stomach; she stood up straight ready to take whatever he was about to throw her way. "Has nothing to do with anything. I'm pissed that you moved on without consulting me. With my boy no less! You keep trying to say that I'm the one that's jealous and pissed because you're not having my kid; when I think that it's you who's pissed that you're not having my baby." He pointed at her.

"Fuck you Dominic!" Letty turns around and heads towards the exit.

Dominic growled so loud that it caused her to stop and turn around; he stalked up to her. "Why can't you be civil for five fucking minutes Let; why are you pushing it? The past happened and I can't change that! But I'm not the only one who's at fault here." He took a few steps closer to her; stopping once he was toe to toe.

"Well maybe I did want this to be your kid. What's your fucking point?" She sighed heavily and looked away from his eyes. Dominic was left speechless because he never thought that she felt that way, let alone actually admitting it out loud.

"If you wanted that baby to be mine that bad," He growled lowly, pausing. "Then you should have thought about that before you moved on to Leon. You've got to remember the fact that YOU left me for him." Letty stayed quiet; looking at him, her eyes filling with water. "I couldn't wait to hold you in my arms again..." Dom confessed, shaking his head in defeat.

"I got bored asshole, I figured you weren't coming!" Letty yelled with her arms out. Dom glared at her hard.

"Yeah I bet Leon would just fuckin love to hear that you were bored. Letty, we both know you're not that kinda girl... you weren't just bored."

"What, you want me to admit that I got sick of sleeping in a cold bed?!" Letty was getting teary eyed again; it was those damn hormones.

"I'm just saying that if you moved on, then in your mind it was over between us..." Dom trailed on; breaking eye contact.

"I don't need this shit..." She huffed and turned away from him except she only got about three steps away before he started talking again.

"You know, this is the second time in two days you've shown up and stormed away. Why do you keep coming if you're just gonna get pissed and leave?" Dom smirked evilly and crossed his arms; making his muscles flex sexily. She could barely force herself away from the sight.

"Because you keep pissing me off you jackass!" Her voice was high pitched with annoyance.

"I'm doing nothing more than stating the God damn truth Letty!" Ironically, his mood was rather light for the time being. She was flipping out in the cutest way; to him, it was amusing.

"Right, so what about your little girlfriend?" Letty rolled her eyes at the sound of that.

"She's pissed at me because of what happened at the store; well, jealous I suppose." Dom shrugged and sighed a tired sigh. He really didn't know what he was going to do about Addison but he'd have to worry about that later.

"You know ALL about that, don't you?" She smiled at him evilly.

"God, you're such a bitch." He laughed in disbelief, shaking his head; a heavy chuckle rumbled in his chest. Her face fell into a look of anger; she growled before turning away one last time, ready to flee.

Dom huffed and quickly grabbed her elbow, yanking her towards him. She hit his chest and didn't have a chance to react because his lips were pressed firmly against hers. Letty moaned unconsciously; this was so familiar and it had been so long since she had been able to taste him. It was wrong! She had to stop! But she just couldn't. She melted into his arms; his grip tightened around her, he couldn't let her go. Dom deepened the kiss; tilting his head to the side. Finally, after what seemed like forever, they pulled away, panting heavily. He leaned his forehead against her, their eyes still shut tight.

"Yeah, you look really over her to me." He knew that voice so well... opening their eyes, they found Addison standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. She looked so angry and betrayed.


	31. Chapter 30

I know it's short but, my muse went on a long vacation so I did my best to finally get you guys an update. Please review and Enjoy!

**Chapter 30**

The door shut from downstairs, he was lying in bed this morning, getting angrier by every minute she wasn't there. Of course he knew where she was and that's what pissed him off the most; the fact that she was sneaking out in the early hours to go visit him. Leon sighed heavily and dug his face deeper into his pillow. At first he was being understanding to the fact that she wanted to make things right with him but, why hadn't they gone to the fort together to make things right? He was very much apart of this as she was.

He figured it out because she wasn't going there to make things right as a family. Letty was going to visit her ex-boyfriend, the man she was in love with for all those years and that scared him. Was Letty trying to get back together with Dominic? Not only that but, she was having his baby now and he wasn't going to take this shit any longer.

Letty walked into the bedroom and kicked off her shoes. Pulling the covers back, she cuddled up to him and kissed his neck. Even though he was mad, he couldn't help but, wrap his arm around her and hold her tight.

"You smell like him." He growled and sat up; dropping his feet to the floor, lying his elbows against his knees.

"What are you talking about?" Her voice was flat and questioning.

"You know what I'm talking about!" He snapped over his shoulder. "Christ, why are you sneaking away in the morning to go see him? I'm not fucking stupid."

"I wasn't sneaking off Leon." She replied back quietly.

"Bullshit! I can understand if you want to make things right again so we can all be a family again but, you're taking it way too far." Leon stood up and rushed over to the dresser. He pulled out a plain black shirt and slipped it over his head before finding a pair of jeans.

"What the hell is your problem Leon?" Letty yelled at him.

"You know what? Forget it; I fucking knew this would happen if we moved back." Gripping his keys that were lying on the dresser, he walked out of the bedroom and out of the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's strange when you're ringing the doorbell." Vince chuckled; letting Leon into the fort. Leon gave him a small smile in return and walked into the kitchen. He knew at this moment, he was welcome; Dom wasn't here so all he wanted to do was hang and talk to his old friend. After grabbing water, they both walked outside and took seats on the vacant lawn chairs.

"So where is everyone?" Leon said sipping his drink.

"Brian and Mia are out doing, God knows what, Jesse's in the shower and Dom's"

"I know where Dom is." Leon bit. Vince stopped and looked at him seriously before nodding slowly. "She came home smelling like him earlier." Leon rolled his eyes and sulked in his chair.

"No shit." Vince was surprised. "Do you think something happened?"

"This is Dom and Letty... of course something happened. I don't know what she's trying to pull." Leon sighed; exasperated.

"So what happened when she got home?"

"I just snapped and left. I don't think I'm going to go back just yet either." Leon's voice was quiet.

"Where are you going to stay?" Vince asked. He knew staying at the fort was out of the question because Leon would most likely take a baseball bat to Dom's head while he slept. Leon shrugged. He hadn't really thought that far ahead, he just knew that he needed to get out of there before he said things he would regret.

"Motel I suppose." His shoulders shrugged once more. Vince nodded and stared down at his bottle of water. There was a long silence before Vince finally spoke.

"Glad you're back man; I knew you'd miss this place enough to come home." Vince punched him in the arm. Leon laughed silently and nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose. Honestly, besides you guys, I didn't miss this place that much. I wouldn't have minded staying down there but Letty didn't-" He stopped abruptly, making it obvious that he didn't want to share the rest with him.

"She didn't what?" Vince's eyebrow rose in curiosity.

Leon sighed heavily. "She didn't want to have the baby there. She's pregnant." The surprise could be seen on Vince's face but he stayed quiet for the time being. What was supposed to say? They sipped their waters as the world spun fast around them nosily.

"So, you didn't even miss me pumpkin?" Vince said finally; giving Leon a playful, hurtful look of disbelief. Leon just laughed and shook his head at his friend.

Silence fell over them again but they didn't mind. It was normal for them to just hang out. The tension definitely blew up once they heard Dom pull into the driveway. Vince glanced over at Leon to see his reaction.

"He's usually not home this early." Vince murmured to himself. After listening to his footsteps for a few seconds, Dominic appeared around the side of the house; taken back by the sight of Leon. Their eyes locked but surprisingly it went no further than a blank, emotionless stare at each other. It was hard to tell if it was a glare or not. Dom kept walking until he was in the house. Vince sighed deeply.

If it were any other time, someone would have started a confrontation; usually Dom but, the fact that he didn't meant that he was guilty of something; or like Leon said, something happened. Vince couldn't help but shake his head in disgust. It's understandable to be pissed at them but, he was taking it too far. Vince just hoped that whatever happened between them never happened again because Letty was with Leon now, and he supported that. Vince wondered if Dom knew about the baby.

After a little while, a car could be heard pulling into the driveway. A short period later, Letty walked around the side of the house; it was obvious that she was pissed.

"You just couldn't stay away could you?" Leon hissed.

"Fuck you Leon; I'm so sick of you accusing me of shit." She yelled back.

"I'm not the one who's sneaking around in the early hours of morning to visit my ex!" He retorted.

"Like you could ever find one of your whore exes." Her voice was low and bitter; she crossed her arms.

Leon stood up and went to face her, toe to toe; he was glaring heavily at her. She stood tall, just like she always did in situations like this. "Ever since we got back here, you've changed into your old self, you're not the girl that I love, you're just the same old bitter Letty." He said slowly. "Do whatever you want, I'm out." With that, he walked down the driveway to his car.

Vince couldn't move from his chair in fear that Letty would rip his face off; if she was the old Letty than she was expected to throw shit or even a few right hooks. Once Leon was gone, Vince watched as Letty crumbled. It surprised him greatly because just seconds ago she was standing up for herself; she was always so tough and now, she didn't look so tough. It was clear that she wasn't the old Letty anymore, she just pretended. Her face fell as tears filled her eyes. Vince patted the chair and waited for her to slowly come and sit down. Now he would sit and help her just like he sat and talked to Leon a short while ago; because he was their family.


	32. Chapter 31

I know I know, it's been a long time since I've updated but here it is. I know it's short and I left the ending open but there is more to come!!!!

**Chapter 31**

It had been a while and Addison still wasn't taking any of his calls; because of this, he had left many apologizing voicemails hoping that she would forgive him or at least talk to him. It bothered him that she took off before he could stop and tell her how stupid he was. The only thing that was on his mind was how Addison probably thought he was cheating on her and that was hardly the case. It was killing him that he couldn't talk to her. All he wanted to do was apologize and hug her close but he knew that he messed up and now he had to face it. His mind was so confused. He was over Letty, he was still hurt but, ready to move on and that's why he asked Addison out. Then, seeing Letty broke down everything he had worked so hard to build up.

So here he was, outside of her dance studio, leaning against her car. He had to talk to her even if she wasn't willing to let him. It was concluded that if he had too, he would throw himself on the hood and make her listen. Almost an hour had past before she finally came out of the studio; she was wiping the sweat from her neck with a towel. She hadn't spotted him yet. When she was about fifteen feet away, she spotted him; making her stop in her tracks.

Dominic hurt her and he had the nerve to show up here. She glared at him as she made her way closer. Ever since she stormed out of the garage that day, she had practically been living at the dance studio. It was the only thing that helped her let out her aggression and kept her mind focused on something else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luckily, Letty had stayed behind to talk to Vince and that gave him the opportunity to grab some of his stuff. Ever since that day, he had been staying in this motel room not far from his own house and the fort. He wanted more than anything to go back home and see her but, he needed to do this. It needed to be known that stupid shit like that wouldn't be tolerated. They were barely unpacked and this stupid shit was already happening. He snorted in disgust. He knew this was going to happen; and how could he ever compete with all the years Dom and Letty were together? What angered him the most was that she was pregnant with his child, and she was pulling this stunt. Leon growled to himself before jumping in the shower; he still had to go to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Have you talked to Leon?" Mia asked sipping her iced tea. Letty shook her head and stared out of the diner's window. They were out having lunch together, so the two of them could catch up.

"No, he hasn't even tried getting a hold of me." Mia could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Have you tried calling him?" Mia knew how stubborn they both were. She concluded that the only one who wasn't stubborn was Jesse.

"No, if he wants to storm off then let him." She bit.

"Look, I hate to say this, but this is your fault." Letty glared at her. "You need to be the one to go to him first. Leon saw first hand what kind of relationship you and Dom had so is it really surprising that he thinks you are cheating on him with Dominic?" Mia explained.

"He should trust me!" She hissed.

"That wasn't the question Let, we both know I'm right. Look, in any other situation, I would probably just say forget about it, move on, but this is entirely different. You love Leon and he loves you even more. You guys have a great relationship and you've got a baby on the way. This needs to be fixed." Mia smiled at Letty's surprised face.

"How'd you find out?" Letty asked quietly; her hands found her small swollen belly.

"You're my best friend; I know these kinds of things." Mia stated smugly. "I think we all know." She chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You've got a lot of nerve Dominic." She snapped at him; her eyebrows were knitted together in anger. She went to go around him but he caught her elbow and gave her his puppy dog face. Addison clenched her fists before folding them against her chest; cocking her hip out to show that she was still very much pissed.

"I want to apologize," She snorted and shook her head. "What happened that day at the garage was a big, big mistake."

"So that's just supposed to make it all better?" Her voice was low with rage.

"I don't know I just need to know that I'm really sorry." This wasn't going to be easy, this much he knew.

"Well thanks for the gesture." She hissed as she went to get into her car. Dominic growled as he slammed the door, she glared up at him.

"Look," He tried being sweet and sensitive and now she was going to listen. "It wasn't supposed to happen alright? Letty and I have a lot of history and the way that we ended just did not help the situation. I got confused. We've both moved on with our lives we just never had any real closure. Look the ball is in your court Addison and if you never want to see me again then I suppose I'll have to deal with that but, I'm here and I want you. I care about you deeply and I don't want to see you go." Who knew Dominic Toretto was such a sap?


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"Hey." She said as she answered the door. Leon gave her a fake smile and moved to walk into the house they once shared. God she just wanted to hold him. He eyed her large belly as he threw down his bag of laundry. His baby was in there; the child that they created. It amazed him and saddened him at the same time. He wanted to stare at it all day but, he couldn't. He looked Letty in the eyes; if she hadn't been so upset lately then she would be glowing.

"I uh, have to get to work." He said jingling his keys.

"You wouldn't have to work so much if you weren't paying for two places; if you just came home." She said softly as she leaned against the wall, looking at him; wanting him. She could see his shoulders slump. He didn't want to get into this again. "But whatever." She said trying to casually let the topic go. He walked up to her and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Let." He whispered before he left. Letty looked down at his laundry. Why had she offered to do it for him? So she could see him more often in hopes that he would come home instead of live in a motel like he had been doing the last couple of months. She had no idea that one stupid kiss would do this much damage and now, she regretted it with all of her heart. She was so sick of sleeping in a cold bed while Leon worked his ass off trying to support them both. Of course Letty had a job but, it wasn't much anymore because a very pregnant bartender just wasn't appealing. Lately she just picked up a few early shifts that didn't last long and that's what she used to live on. Leon paid the rent and she paid everything else.

Later that night, she brushed out her wet hair and looked at herself in the mirror. Her growing belly fascinated her to the point of disbelief. She never thought that she would get pregnant this soon or at all. She smiled warmly down at her baby before she left the room and went in search of her keys. Leon told her that he was going to pick up his clothes tomorrow but she wanted to see him now.

When she pulled up to the motel, she grabbed the bag and walked up the stairs until she found his room; sliding the key that he gave her into the automatic lock, she waited for it to unlock before she opened it slowly. The light was not on so he was probably sleeping. Silently, she set the bag down and walked over the bed where Leon was lying down. Running her palm over his hair she felt that it was damp so he probably hadn't been sleeping long. His breath hitched before his eyes shot open. His body relaxed when he saw that it was only her.

"I brought your clothes." She whispered. But her hand had yet to move.

He nodded and tugged on her thigh, silently telling her to lie next to him. She wanted this so bad that she didn't give it a second thought before she slowly climbed under the covers; welcoming the warmth. At that moment the baby kicked her and she smiled happily. Leon moved onto his back as Letty cuddled up as close as she could with her big stomach in the way. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and used his other hand to feel her belly; she was getting so big. He smiled a little to himself at that thought; little Letty was all grown up and pregnant none the less. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.

When morning came, her body awoke to the sound of Leon quietly getting ready for work. She could have opened her eyes and smiled up at him but, she didn't. Instead she just pretended to be asleep because she couldn't handle watching him walk out the door again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey you." Addison opened the door with a bright smile before she stood on her tip toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you ready?" Dominic asked from the doorway. She nodded and walked out of the house.

After his touching speech in the parking lot a while back, she decided to give him one more chance but only under the condition that they had to start over. So the past couple of months, they have been going out a lot and just enjoying time with each other without letting things get too serious. She wanted to take things slow because she wasn't a hundred percent sure if she could trust him again just yet and Dominic knew that trust was important. Plus he also knew how hard it was to trust again after something happened.

"So have you talked to Letty?" She asked as she sipped her drink. His shoulders tensed; was this a trap?

"No, Mia says she's getting huge and uh, Leon is still living in a motel." His voice saddened a bit. Addison was giving him another chance but, Leon wasn't doing the same to Letty and it was known that she was miserable because of it. Dominic wanted to talk to Leon and try to make him go back but, that wasn't his fight anymore and if he got between them again than he would be asking for trouble.

"That's too bad." Addison sounded genuinely concerned. He was glad that the hostility towards Letty was hopefully gone by this point. He wasn't expecting them to become best friends but, he hoped that one day, they could all be in the same room and act like civilized adults. That may just be wishful thinking though. Once they were done eating, Dominic drove her back to the apartment; with his hand placed loosely over her knee as he drove.

Shutting the engine off, he walked her to her door. "I had a nice time Dominic." She blushed slightly as she spoke quietly. He smirked down at her. "Do you want to stay?" She spoke slowly as if she were nervous. It only took a second before Dom was grinning from ear to ear and following her into the apartment. They carefully walked through the dark apartment before landing on the couch. Addison giggled and found his lips in a deep kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I left the hotel room, I went home and changed before I headed over to the diner because I wanted to visit and talk with Mia. When I pulled up out front the only person I saw was Dominic but, he had already spotted me so I knew that I couldn't just pull away again. I braced myself and got out slowly. Waddling into the diner, he smiled at me as if I were just another customer before I sat down.

"Wow, you're huge." He said with a bit of a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks." I replied sarcastically; shaking my head.

"You want something to drink?" I nodded and he grabbed a water bottle from the cooler.

"Thanks." I opened it and welcomed the cool water. "So how are things? Still with the girlfriend?" I was being casual. Things felt different now, I knew what I wanted and that was Leon and it just seemed like there was no longer any tension between us. Dominic shrugged his shoulders.

"We're dating." You could tell he didn't like the sound of that. "She almost threw my ass to the curb without another glance but, she took pity on me and we've been taking things slow." I smiled up at him and nodded my head.

"That's good to hear." I mumbled, unsure of what to say. There was a pause as Dominic examined me.

"So, a dress Let?" I looked down at my strapless, stretchy dress that was loose and went all the way to my ankles. Yet, it still hugged me so you could see my stomach very well.

"It's about all that fits." I laughed smoothing the fabric over my stomach.

"So is it a boy or girl?" Dom said leaning against the counter.

"I don't know, Leon didn't come to the doctor's appointment with me so I told him I didn't want to know." I shrugged sadly; wishing Leon would just come home already. "So where's Mia?"

"I don't really know, she said she had some errands to run." He scratched the back of his neck. Even though the tension may have been gone, we didn't really know what to say to each other. I think we both knew that we should avoid the past or anything that involved Dominic and I so that didn't leave much else for us to talk about. Just then my phone rang and it was a text message from Leon asking me if I was okay.

"He's always calling and texting asking if I'm alright. I have to keep reminding him that I'm only pregnant." I chuckled and sent Leon a reply before looking at Dom.

"He hasn't come home yet?" I shook my head no. "Has he talked about coming back?"

"We talked about it a while ago but, it really hasn't been brought up lately. It just bugs me because I can't ever see him to try and works things out because he's always working so he can support both places. It's a lose-lose situation." I sighed sadly.

"Where's the Letty I know?" Dominic smiled nicely towards me. I was sort of confused about what he was getting at. "The Letty I know wouldn't sit around and do nothing while her life was flying by. Old Letty would have stormed in there and demanded answers from him. If I remember correctly you'd say something like this: 'Stop being a fucking asshole and come home already!'" When he was finished we both burst into a fit of laughter.

"Yeah, back then I probably would have." I said sighing; remembering the good times of the past.

"What's changed?"

"I don't know I'm calmer now. I don't feel the need to argue and yell anymore. Don't get me wrong though, I will if I feel it's necessary." I explained as he smiled at me the whole time.

"Well I think it might be necessary. By the looks of it, you just might have to force him back against his will."

"I don't want to force him Dominic." I said seriously.

"All you have to do is club him then drag him back while he's unconscious." He chuckled as I laughed at his humor.

"You're crazy Dominic." I said shaking my head.

"Yeah I know. I'm just saying though, that if you want him home, which everyone knows that you do, go talk to him… forcefully. Make your point." He smiled at me and ruffled my hair like I was some kid he was giving advice too.

"I hate so much to admit this but, you might be right." I looked at the time on my phone, if I left now I might be able to catch Leon while he's on his lunch break. I said a rushed goodbye to Dominic before I got into my car and hurried towards Leon's work.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

I pulled up in front of the garage that Leon was working at and didn't bother going through the lobby. Instead I just walked in through the big open garage door and went in search of Leon. There were a couple of mechanics who were staring at me like I was nuts but I didn't care. I finally found a room that said break room so I turned the knob and was hit by the air conditioner.

"Letty, what are you doing here? What's wrong?" Leon instantly stood up with a worried glance.

I heard a guy talk quietly to the man next to him. "So that's Letty…" He said but I ignored him.

"We have to talk!" I said walking up to him. I refused to take no for an answer. He was on lunch break so he had the time.

"Can't it wait?" He asked me seriously; looking around at his co-workers who were staring at him.

"No it can't." I said forcefully as I grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the room.

Once we were outside I motioned for him to sit down on the picnic table that was outside. "What's up with you girl?" He was just generally confused.

"Leon I want you to come home." I started.

"I don't think that's a great idea." He trailed on looking straight ahead.

"Let me finish!" I snapped; he got quiet. "For the last couple of months I've been sleeping alone and I've just been completely alone while you're here killing yourself so you can pay for two places and I think it's stupid we have a baby on the way and we just can't afford it! I love you Le and I want you to come home!" I demanded. This time I paused and waited to see if he had anything else to say but, he stayed silent. "And I don't care if we sleep in different rooms or if we don't get back together; I just want to see you in the morning, to make you breakfast and dinner and even do your laundry without you having to bring it over and drop it off. I want to see you everyday even if it's only for a minute; I miss you. I can't change what happened between me and Dominic but, I can say that it's all over and I want no one except you." By the time I was done ranting, I was out of breath and hot from the sun blasting on my skin.

Leon was a little shell shocked to see me so demanding, like the old Letty and he obviously was not prepared for me to just show up at his job to do it none the less. When Leon didn't answer me right away I got impatient and worried that he was going to shoot me down and send me on my way and then I remembered what Dominic told me and I was fully prepared to deck him in the face if he didn't listen.

"And if you don't give me some sort of reply, I will knock your teeth out." I said as I crossed my arms. I was beginning to worry that he was just going to refuse coming home. That would crush me into pieces.

"Whoa killer." He said standing up with his hands out in surrender. "No need to embarrass me in front of the guys." He said looking over my shoulder and sure enough they were all standing there eavesdropping but, when they saw us look they all looked away and pretended to be busy. I rolled my eyes and looked at him; he was smiling at me; one of those smiles that didn't show teeth but, could make you weak in the knees just at the sight of it.

I blushed slightly and smiled sheepishly under his stare. "I really want you home." I whispered seriously.

His face softened. "I want to be home." He whispered back.

"Why haven't you come back? What's stopping you?" I picked at my finger nails.

"I'm just scared…" He shook his head; maybe he didn't really know why he was still living at the hotel. "I've missed you more than you can imagine Letty." I smiled up at him lovingly. He brushed the hair away from my forehead.

"Come by later, I'll cook your favorite." I offered.

He smiled again and nodded. "I get off work at seven; I'll shower and then come by okay?" I nodded. Leon put his palm on my jaw and pecked my lips before pecking my forehead. "I gotta go." I nodded and slowly walked away towards my car; happy with his answer.

When Leon made it back into the garage, the guys had all scrambled back into the break room.

"You guys are some nosy fuckers." Leon grinned and sat down to finish his food.

"That your girl?" One of the veteran mechanics asked; Leon nodded.

"Congrats on the kid man." The younger, dark-hair guy slapped him on the shoulder. "I would have liked to see her knock your teeth out though." He laughed.

Leon pointed at him. "Watch it man, she can fight. I've seen her do it once before."

"You can't be serious." Now all the guys were intrigued.

"Years ago, we were in the desert at Race Wars, Letty was probably only about nineteen and some guy grabbed her ass and man, she turned around and wham! When the guy came back to consciousness, his tooth was lying next to him on the ground." Leon laughed at all the old memories of Letty when she was younger.

"I feel bad for you man, I'd hate to get on her bad side. Who knew something so fierce could come out of such a small woman." The veteran Jim said shaking his head. "Hey, the wife and I are having a barbeque this weekend, all you guys are invited, bring beer." Jim stood to throw his trash away; lunch was over. Leon smiled to himself and went back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, I cooked his favorite food before I went up to shower. I didn't want it to be obvious but, I wanted to look special for him. I usually wasn't like that but I felt that it was needed now more than ever. I still wasn't completely sure if he was going to come home or not but, I hoped like hell he did. When I got out of the shower, I slipped on some jeans that surprisingly still fit under my stomach and I slipped on one of my old tank tops from the club in Cabo we worked at. It of course didn't cover my stomach but, I was hot all the time anyways. I blow dried my hair and then put it in a pony tail as I impatiently waited for him to get here. At almost eight, he came in the front door; I quickly rushed out of the kitchen to meet him. He was standing by the front door with a duffle bag in his hand and I couldn't hold the grin from my face.

"I'm still welcome right?" He said dropping the bag to the floor.

"Always." I said quietly from my spot at the doorway. He walked up to me and laid his palm on my stomach before slowly bending down and kissing me. I grabbed his head and deepened it. Oh God, I have missed this so much; I wanted nothing more than to rip his clothes off right here, so I did.

Once his shirt was off, he pushed me carefully towards the room that we always shared but I refused to break the kiss. I groaned loudly and waited until I was pushed onto the bed before breaking the kiss to shed the rest of our clothes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dominic rested his head on his palm while he played with the bare skin along Addison's ribs that the sheet had left exposed. Her back was to him but, she wasn't sleeping even though they were both tired from the previous activities.

"I was talking to Mia earlier," He began; his voice was quiet and thick. "She and Brian are moving into an apartment together."

Addison cut him off. "And you didn't object?" She snickered.

"They won't be far from home, and she's a grown woman, she would have torn my head off if I even looked at her wrong." He chuckled and cuddled his face into her thick hair. "But that got me thinking, what if we lived together?" Dominic was very nervous to ask her since they were still going slow with their relationship and he didn't want Addison to feel pressured. "Like, you could come live with me…" She could hear the hopefulness in his voice but, she was unsure about how to answer that. On one side living with him would be nice and on the other, she wouldn't adjust well to living with a bunch of other people and what if something went wrong? Where would she go?

Addison stumbled on her words for a minute or two while Dominic waited for her complete answer. "I just don't know if that would be the greatest idea I mean, I want too of course but it would be so different and, I don't know." She turned to face him and smiled sweetly.

"Well, what if we moved into the basement? It's secluded and it has its own bathroom, no one goes down there, and there is sort of a family room type deal so you could put your furniture down there and decorate it how you wanted too…" He continued to list off reasons. Addison listened intently and nodded along with him.

Once he was done he took a breath and kissed her cheek as he waited for her to think about it and get back to him. Dom closed his eyes and pulled her to his side just hoping that she would say yes. After minutes of horrible, nerve wrecking silence, Addison spoke.

"Well Dominic, I think," His breath hitched. "That it's a decent idea and we could give it a try." Her voice was soft and quiet.

"Really?" Dominic said sitting up and towering over her giving Addi his famous sexy grin. Addison giggled and nodded slowly. Dom growled like an animal playfully before he assaulted her neck with sloppy kisses.


	35. Chapter 34

Life is getting in the way of my imagination and I've got no time anymore. But I won't give excuses. It's finally here. Enjoy.

**Chapter 34**

A couple of weeks later when Dominic and the guys helped Addison pack up her stuff, it was almost something out of a movie. When no one was looking, Addison would lean over and peck him on the lips, cheek or forehead before giggling playfully. Dominic had to admit that the girly-ness and all the affection was taking time to get used too but, he refused to object anything that she was offering. His stomach still clenched happily at the thought of Addison moving into the fort with him. It was exciting to think about waking up next to her everyday or fixing her breakfast while she was still fast asleep from a night of naughty activities. The last week had been the worst. His anxiousness was unbearable and his mind never stopped swirling with thoughts.

This past week, he and the guys had been preparing for the move by moving Jesse and Vince upstairs while cleaning out the basement completely. They finished it off by steam cleaning the carpets and putting a fresh coat of paint on the walls that he of course, let Addison pick out. At this point, paint colors didn't matter; he was just so stoked to be living with his long time girlfriend. He was happy.

Dominic and Addison were packing up the back of the small moving truck that they rented as they overheard Jesse talking to Vince.

"…thinking about going to Leon's for dinner; to hangout. I was thinking about inviting them over but, I don't want to start anything or cause tension." Jesse was rambling on nonchalantly as he adjusted stuff to fit more properly. Addison sighed heavily before speaking up. When she had all of their attention, she continued.

"I want to say this now; this is still your guys' house, not mine. If you want to invite Leon and Letty then do it, don't let me stop you from living. At this point, I've got no real problem with Letty nor would I mind if she were in my presence." This last part was directed towards Dominic who was smiling just slightly towards her. "But please don't refrain from doing anything because of me, I would feel like shit." Addison smiled sweetly before she resumed her previous task.

"So maybe, we could invite everyone this Sunday?" Jesse threw the suggestion out there carefully looking back and forth between Dominic and Addison. By everyone he of course meant Brian and Mia also but, there was no need for clarification on that issue.

Addison smiled sweetly and replied. "I think that would be great." Yet, inside, she was very worried about meeting and actually hanging out with Letty after what happened months ago. Was she still upset? What if she blew up and became very angry about it when she thought she was fine?

Letty was just as skeptical about meeting Addison face to face but, she couldn't talk to Leon about it because he still didn't know about the kiss. The suspicions were there but Letty never actually confirmed it so the issue was let go a long time ago. Leon had already agreed when Jesse called earlier so there was really no getting out of it without causing a scene. It annoyed her slightly that he didn't even ask her if she wanted to go; he just said told Jess that they would be there. Plus, it didn't help that Jesse called and invited them the day of, so she only had a few hours before she was facing them.

Letty went upstairs and slipped on jeans and a tank top that thankfully fit over her large stomach. She put on flip-flops and a little mascara before she threw her hair up and went back downstairs. Her feet were aching and she wasn't much in the barbeque mood today. Just then the baby kicked and she cringed slightly before sitting on the couch. Leon looked over at her, and then eyed her stomach before smiling to himself slightly. He was excited to go over and visit with his boys.

"I really don't feel like doing this today." Letty stated as Leon eyed her while he drove towards the house they once shared as friends. He nodded and returned his eyes towards the road.

"If it gets to be too much just let me know and we can leave. This'll be good for us to visit with everyone, it's been so long." He murmured the last part more to himself but Letty heard it anyway. Letty nodded but her mood did not lighten one bit.

When they got there everyone greeted them with a smile. Letty hugged Mia as close as she could with her big stomach before she playfully punched Brian on the arm. She tried to discreetly scan the area and she found that Dom and his girlfriend were not out yet and that she was thankful for. She wanted a minute or two or normalcy with the people she loved before it got awkward. It bothered her that she couldn't talk to Leon about it but, he still didn't know about the kiss and she didn't want to bring it up now. She made a promise to herself that if the girlfriend behaved well then she would too. The last thing she wanted right now was drama and she was going to do her best to avoid it at all costs.

Leon found her hand and gripped it tightly while he pulled her towards the lawn chairs. They all grabbed drinks and sat down. Letty was jealous that everyone else could drink alcohol and she could not. Right now a beer sounded just right. It wasn't seeing Dominic that made her nervous; it was seeing Addison. What if Addison brought up what happened in the garage all those months ago? She couldn't bear losing Leon again especially when it was so close to her due date. There was only about seven weeks left until they expected their bundle of joy and right now she wanted nothing but joy.

Letty became distracted by Mia who rattled on and on about the baby. She was probably more excited at the moment than Letty was but, that was Mia for you. After a few minutes of buzzing conversation the back door opened and shut. Letty's muscles clenched with anxiousness.

"Hey guys." Mia cooed as she stood and hugged them both. Dominic and Addison were now standing around the circle that they had formed. Dom introduced Addison to Leon before he turned to look at Letty. Their was hesitation written all over his face; Letty knew him so well she could probably pin point exactly what he was thinking about without Dominic saying a word.

"Let, Addison…" He held his palm out towards Addison; introducing the ex girlfriend to the new girlfriend.

"Hi." Addison said with a blank face and emotionless voice. Letty nodded and muttered the best hi she could muster. Leon squeezed her knee.

"Let's get the chicken started shall we?" Dominic announced, gladly breaking the awkward silence. Addison walked off with Dominic; still attached to his hand. Letty was mighty glad about that. Mia resumed her conversation with Letty as if there never was a distraction.

"So do you know the sex of the baby yet?" She grinned brightly at the thought.

"Well, a couple of months ago the doctor offered to tell me what it was but, Leon wasn't home then and I decided that he needed to be there when we found out. Then when we finally went there together we decided to be surprised. I mean, I'm so close to my due date that we don't have to wait that long now. I think it's kind of nice being surprised." Letty trailed on, looking past Mia at the sky.

"I think that's a really cool idea." Mia agreed as she sipped her wine cooler. "Have you thought of any names?"

"Um, no not really, any suggestions?" Letty chuckled as her mind started to scan through names. What were they going to name the baby? They hadn't really thought about that one yet.

"Mia Jr." She said with a loud giggle. Letty chuckled and looked around for Leon, he was on the other side of the table talking with Jesse and Vince. Her nerves calmed almost instantly, he was her rock, Leon was her everything and just by looking at him everything seemed alright.

Dinner went on without any problems. It contained the usual chatter and jokes and of course car talk. Dom watched on as Letty and Addison made sure to completely ignore one another. This was probably the best. If they didn't acknowledge what happened then maybe it would all be alright. After all, both Letty and Dom were both in happy relationships. Why screw it up over something as stupid as a little kiss? Dom glanced at Addison, who was giggling at Jesse because he spilled beer down his chin. This made him smile softly before he moved his eyes over to Letty. He still adored her, she was a great person all around. He discreetly watched her as she rubbed small circles around her large bump as she smiled at Leon.

This was his family. They were all back where they belonged and there were even a couple of new additions. He would gladly welcome them with wide open arms.


	36. Chapter 35

So after months of nothing, everyone went on vacation so I'm sitting here in my house completely alone and finally allowed to sit down and focus. My computer died months ago which did not help my updating what-so-ever. I could start naming off excuses but frankly I'd rather use my time to update. Long story short; life is getting in the way of my writing. Enjoy.

**Chapter 35**

I inhaled a large breath of fresh air and I relaxed as I exhaled slowly. My mind was buzzing with the recent events that had happened and I couldn't be happier about things slowing down if only for a minute. I opened my eyes as I listened to hushed voices walk by the closed door and sighed with relief when they didn't stop here.

I glanced at Letty who was sleeping peacefully and smiled. Today I fell in love with her all over again and I have to be the happiest guy on the planet. Never in a million years would I have guess this is where my life would end up; that Letty was who I would end up with. Did I for one quick second think it was going to be Letty? Never.

My life changed dramatically after that last heist. One second I was living life in the fast lane and doing whatever I felt like and the next I was digging my feet in the Mexican sand and watching as the wind blew Letty's hair gently away from her face. It was the first day we went to Cabo. Letty looked so afraid and anxious yet her face held so much peace at the same time. At that exact moment I remember the urge to touch her golden skin and I did so by throwing my arm around her and dragging her along the beach as we headed back to the hotel that would end up being our new home for a while.

It was a big change going from alcohol, racing and women to being completely isolated with Letty in Mexico. I promised Dom that I would look after her and keep her safe and even though we hadn't heard a word from Dominic, I don't break promises.

Once we found our jobs at the night club I watched as the real Letty started to shine through. I witnessed first hand how often Letty smiled more as opposed to scowling. Every week that passed by the clothes would show just a little more skin and her gorgeous dark hair would be let loose to flow around her shoulders. Letty was becoming a woman right before my eyes and it was amazing. I could see it in her eyes that she no longer felt the need to hide her curves or hold up a tough exterior to feel superior. Down here, she was completely comfortable in her skin; she slowly broke out of her shell.

When I think about life before Mexico I realize how little I knew Letty and possibly how little we all knew her. Never had she shown me such a sweet, gentle carefree side and I was completely high just being around her.

Letty sighed gently in her sleep and my mind wondered about four months back when we moved back to Los Angeles. To say things were tough would be an understatement. Letty and I made it through our first real obstacle since we got together and somehow we managed to make it through with only a short time to spare before we would become parents.

That was the thought that dumbfounded me the most. I look at life before and I just cannot believe that either one of us is having a kid, let alone with each other. I guess that's just another mystery in life. Some things just can't be explained. Somewhere in the mix of all of the madness of the heists, I fell in love with Letty and there was no turning back now because I was in it for the long run and I prayed everyday that she felt the same way.

I woke up later to a light knock on the door. I cracked open my eyes and noticed that the sun was not even up yet. As I sat up, I groaned and looked at Letty who was still sleeping soundly.

"Special delivery…" A soft voice trailed off; pushing in a large cart. My chest swelled up with love as I watched my son get closer. Letty gave birth late last night to the most beautiful baby boy and I was there to witness the whole thing.

I remember being at work and getting a call from her telling me that she thought she was in labor. I rushed home of course and sped all the way to the hospital. Since it was her first baby it was going to take a while and well after the sun went down our baby finally made his appearance. Letty held him close for the first time before the nurses took him to get cleaned up. That's when Let fell asleep and she hadn't woken up since. I imagined she was exhausted.

"Thank you." I soft quietly as the nurse checked on Letty before exiting the room quietly. I couldn't bring myself to pick him up; he looked so breakable so I watched him sleep for a while just as the sun was starting to rise. He looked just like I did when I was a baby but thankfully he had Letty's dark hair and skin tone. I already knew that he was going to be hell of a heartbreaker when he grows up so we needed to make sure we raise him right. My boy was going to be a gentleman and I'm not going to allow him to be some heartless player like I once was. Letty stirred in her sleep before her breathing became shallower and her eyes opened slowly. I grinned at her and stood up next to her. "Hey baby." I said kissing her deeply. "I'm so proud of you..." I trailed on as she smiled bashfully; sitting up to get a closer look at our son.

"He sure is handsome." She said sweetly as she picked him up and hugged him close. "Just like his daddy." She added with a giggle.

"He is half you, don't forget." I pointed out. She nodded and stared at his pudgy face.

"Then he will be a knockout when he grows up." She laughed quietly; so she didn't wake him up.

We sat in a comfortable silence as we examined our creation and let it sink in that we were now parents. Being a father wasn't exactly high on my to-do list but now that he was here I don't think I would change anything.

"We have to name him soon but, I don't know what to name him. I mean I don't know what would fit him. They only give us two days to give him a name he'll have for the rest of his life!" She babbled on cutely.

"Name him whatever you think is right." I reassured her by putting my arm around her and crawling into bed with her. She rested her head on my shoulder and sighed loudly.

"It'll come to me...eventually." She smiled and closed her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nicholas Colton is the most adorable name!" Mia cooed as she read his birth certificate. Letty smiled at her long time friend and continued to feed Nick. Leon had to be at work early today so Mia volunteered to pick Letty and the baby up from the hospital and take them home.

"Did you get the carseat ready?" Letty asked, concerned.

"Yup, I installed the bottom part in the car and all we have to do it lock the seat into it when we're ready to roll." She sat back in her seat and relaxed as she watched Letty mother her child. She seemed so natural doing it but, Mia guessed that all women just sort of know how to take care of their children. Letty may not have seemed like the type before but, she has great motherly instincts. Seeing Nick really made Mia start thinking about officially settling down and having children but she was unsure about what Brian would think. Letty nodded and started to burp Nick. A few minutes later she buckled Nick into his baby seat and stood up. "Ready to get Nick home?" Mia grinned big; Letty returned the gesture and grabbed her things before picking up his seat.


End file.
